More Than Words
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: A brief visit to a new planet has some lasting results with the SG1 team. Underlying SamJack. Please Review! Note: Missing chapter TWELVE now posted.
1. ONE

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim ta own anything that hasta do with Stargate: SG-1. The storyline is mine, an' that's about it.

**Summary: **A brief visit to a new planet has some lasting results with the SG1 team. Underlying Sam/Jack.

**Note: **This is my first lengthy Stargate: SG-1 fic, so I'd really appreciate feedback on this. The story is finished, and I will post a new chapter every night, or when I get atleast one review. So please review for me if ya wanna read more!

**More Than Words**

**ONE**

While his mind reeled with various forms of archaeological information he had no clue, nor desire to learn, Colonel Jack O'Neill held his best uninterested expression, just hoping that his buddy Daniel would get the hint. He didn't. Rolling his eyes, Jack waved a hand partially with arms both crossed casually across his chest. "As interesting as I'm sure this all is Danny-boy, it still doesn't answer my question," He eyed the younger man steadily, watching Dr. Jackson's eyes light up and widen with rememberance.

"Oh, right right, you're question," Daniel made a face, brows furrowing as he fought to push back the information he was going on about, back-tracking in his memory banks to try and remember what Jack had asked him. Squinting one eye, he lifted a hand slowly with a pointed index finger. "Ah, you asked if I was ready to head to the commissary for dinner," At Jack's exasperated nod, Daniel nodded with a faint shrug. "Um, yeh. Sure."

Jack turned on his heel and was already striding down the hall before the response had even left the archaeologist's mouth. He was intent on getting a good meal then going to sleep before their mission in the morning, especially since he hadn't got much rest the previous night. A restless sleep had left Jack tired and grouchy in the morning, and all he wanted to do was get some good, quality sleep.

A certain blonde-haired Airforce Major had caught Jack's attention as he strode in the nearly-vacant commissary, assuming Daniel wasn't far behind. Samantha Carter had held a special place in Jack's heart for quite some time now, but because of military regulations and restrictions, he never dared act on his feelings. Besides that, the Colonel wasn't sure whether or not Sam still felt the same way.

Smiling in that usual bright way of hers, Sam looked up from her plate of food. "'Evening Colonel,"

"Carter," Jack greeted in what he felt was a neutral tone. Seating himself across from his Second in Command, he was so immersed in Sam's presense and kind smile that he completely forgot about getting his food before sitting down.

"Not hungry Sir?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Blinking, Jack was torn from his semi-unfocused stare. He scratched at the back of his head before yawning tiredly and standing up. "Oh, uh, yeh. Right. Wasn't thinking. Tired," He replied lamely with a faint grin before turning to gather his meal.

Sam couldn't help but watch him go for a moment, then her attention was stolen by Daniel fumbling to take a seat. She couldn't help but smile laughingly. "Don't tell me you forgot about going up to get your food too?"

"Huh?" Daniel sent her a confused look. Realization dawning, he cocked his head to one side and smiled, resting his arms on the table and shaking his head. "Oh, no, I didn't forget. Just gonna wait awhile that's all. Not quite starving yet," He smiled again with a jerk of his chin in greeting when he saw Teal'c making his way toward them.

The Jaffa gave a nod of acknowledgement before taking a seat beside Sam. "Major Carter, Daniel Jackson," he greeted in that familiar stoic way of his.

"Hey Teal'c," Sam smiled at him before fixing her eyes on her plate and pushing around the remainder of her food.

Sam's greeting was mimicked by Daniel as he gave a partial smile. His mind wandered to thoughts of their off-world mission taking place in the morning. The planet was designated P2J-795. By the probe censor readings and MALP video footage, it seemed to be a rather desolate planet, though there was some footage of a small village not too far from the gate. Daniel, as always, was excited about the culture of the people they may find there, even though the video from the MALP showed it to look rather abandoned.

Jack returned to the table in a short time, having gathered a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs and a can of soda. "Heya T," he greeted the Jaffa, getting a slight incline of his friend's head in return. He dug into his food distractedly, the chatter of his friends and teammates (mostly scientific prattling between Sam and Daniel) going well over his head.

-

Sam strode down the halls of the base that night, passing by the open door of Colonel O'Neill's on-base quarters to find her CO curled up on the bed, sound asleep. She stopped in the doorway, smiling faintly when she realized he'd passed out in his clothes, not having bothered to change. Stepping cautiously inside, Sam did a quick check to make sure no one was coming, then reached for the crumpled blanket by the Colonel's feet and pulled it over him. "'Night Jack," she whispered softly, backing out of the room and closing the door to make sure he wasn't disturbed.

Remembering her previous destination, Sam headed toward Daniel's lab to see what he'd found out (if anything) about the world they'd be exploring in the morning. She contemplated bunking in for the night instead, but decided she was too eager to discover what the archaeologist was up to before she could get any sleep.

-

By morning SG1 were all standing on the ramp to the gate, preparing to embark on their next mission, travelling to a previously undiscovered world as they had done many times before. Jack stood ahead of his team, dressed in green BDUs and black vest, with signature ball cap and goggle-like shades hung around his neck. He held a P-90 in one arm, a light pack of supplies on his back while he stood glancing back at Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam. With a nod and a grin, he glanced up toward the viewing window above where General Hammond stood watching. With a stiff salute, he turned around again, facing the puddle-like matter within the center of the gate. "Okay kids, let's go adventuring," he announced jovially, then stepped forth into the wormhole.

Teal'c followed the SG1 leader straight away, followed by Major Carter, and then Dr. Jackson.

Jack first stumbled down the rocky steps after exiting the wormhole, not yet turning to make sure his team was behind him. Lifting his chin, the seasoned Colonel took in his surroundings, noting the rather flat landscape with tall, dry, grassy plains. In the distance off to the side of the gate he witnessed a mountainside that reminded him of Colorado.

Touching the brim of his hat, Jack squinted slightly to peer across the seemingly endless field, being just able to make out what appeared to be the rooves of some sort of housing in a small village.

Daniel stepped up beside Jack, the first indication the man had that his team had indeed made it safely through the wormhole behind him. He squinted, staring in the direction where the Colonel's focus currently was. With his poor eyesight, even with glasses, he didn't see much besides the tall grass. "Anything?" He questioned.

"Yep," Jack gave a sharp nod and started trudging through the field. "Village straight ahead, just like the MALP showed us. Let's move out people."

Sam quickly fell into step beside Jack while Teal'c remained on his other side and Daniel lagged behind slightly while he fathomed what type of living beings they might encounter. She smiled faintly at the archaeologist's enthusiasm. She herself was excited about the technologies they would potentially find.

During their cautious approach to the village, Daniel nudged Jack's arm when he spotted a humanoid female head poking out from the opening of a hut that looked to be made of reddish-brown clay with a slightly-domed, thatched straw roof. "Uh, hello," Daniel rose one hand in a wave, a hesitant smile on his face.

The girl emerged from the hut, revealing herself to the team. She was very human looking, although, upon further inspection she had slightly pointed ears. Long and wavy red hair cascaded down towards the center of her back, her skin was very fair, and she wore a flowing green dress with tattered-looking ends that stopped above her knees. "Hello," came the gentle greeting.

Sam gave a friendly smile along with Jack, while Teal'c allowed a short bow of his head to suit as a greeting.

Daniel took another step closer, followed closely by Jack, who was well aware that his buddy could be very naive when it came to meeting new species on other planets. Gesturing toward himself, Daniel smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm Daniel, and these are my friends; Jack, Sam, and Teal'c," He waved a hand toward each member of the team as their name was spoken. The archaeologist already assumed the girl spoke their language, though she could have just mimicked his greeting when she said 'hello'. "We're explorers, come to visit and learn of your culture. What is your name?" Daniel waved a hand toward her.

The young-looking woman smiled. "I am called Arcana." She told them proudly. For a moment Arcana glanced back toward the other huts before turning back to SG1.

"Uh... Okay, so where is everybody else?" Jack asked blatantly, looking around with furrowed brows. He saw no more curious people poking their heads out from the little huts. It made him a little uneasy.

Arcana smiled brightly. "They are out in the forest," she said casually, then began returning to the huts, waving them along to follow her. "Come strangers,"

With a shrug, Jack made a gesture to his team. "Strangers," he smirked faintly and walked along after the girl once his team had begun moving.

They had followed Arcana into a darkened hut, trying to adjust to the lack of lighting until she turned on what appeared to be an oil lamp. The room was sparsely decorated, pretty much only dwelling on the bare necessities. There was a set of bunk beds against one wall, with a heavy wooden table in the center of the room, and not much else. The team had guessed other facilities must have been in a different hut of some kind.

Jack took a look around, venturing outside the hut. Teal'c watched him go but said nothing, and the others didn't seem to notice their leader's departure. They were more focused on the girl as she explained about the rest of the people in her village.

"They should be returning soon. Many times we head out into the forest to gather food. It also serves to provide well hiding places from the Goa'uld." Arcana smiled gently.

Daniel's brows furrowed. "How did you know that we weren't Goa'uld?"

The elf-like girl smiled again. "The Trao'chi did not inform us of a Goa'uld presense coming from the Ring."

"Okay," Daniel looked over at Sam and Teal'c, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Well the Ring is obviously what we call a Stargate," He turned to Arcana once again. "Tray-oh-chee?" He tried to pronounce the word carefully. "What is that?"

She waved a hand outside of the hut. "The Trao'chi are the protective creatures of O'runak."

"O'runak," Sam repeated perfectly. "Is that what you call this planet?"

"Yes," Arcana nodded with a smile.

Teal'c rose an eyebrow before turning and bowing his head slightly to exit through the short door of the hut. With his hands clasped behind him, he walked out to find Colonel O'Neill wandering along the treeline into the forest.

Sam watched the Jaffa leave with furrowed brows, suddenly realizing that Jack wasn't with them as well. She smiled politely toward Arcana as Daniel spoke to the elf-like girl about her culture, then the Major headed outside. "I'm just going to take a look around,"

"Mm-hm," Daniel muttered absently while taking a seat and studying the girl across from him.

Jack kicked his booted feet in the dirt while he studied some odd-looking plantlife leading into the forest. He tilted his head to the side and lifted the brim of his hat, accidently knocking off his sunglasses that rested there. Bending down to retreive them, and reaching into the tall brush, something pricked his hand. Jerking back with a muttered, "Dammit," Jack plucked a jagged black thorn from the side of his hand, sucking at the bit of blood that sprouted up. He snatched up his glasses without getting stuck by anymore plants, then stood straight and headed back to where he spotted Sam and Teal'c exiting the hut.

Daniel soon came out of the hut with Arcana. He had a big grin on his face.

_Must've learned somethin' good. _Jack mused with a faint smirk.

"Uh, Arcana has invited us to stay for a meal," Dr. Jackson told the rest of SG1.

Sam looked to the girl. "Will the others be joining us then?" She asked curiously, still wondering why Arcana was the only one of her people that remained at the village while the rest had gone out.

"Many of my people are wary around strangers such as yourselves." Arcana smiled brightly. "I, however, am certainly not one of them."

"Certainly," Jack muttered flippantly with a wave of his hand. He caught Sam rolling her eyes at him with a faint smile, and couldn't help but feel a warmth inside. That smile of hers could really do things to him.

"So... Will _any _of the others be joining us?" Daniel inquired with a raised brow.

"I'm sure the younger ones will come around. They have had no ill experiences with strangers and do not know to fear." Arcana began walking through the village toward another hut.

With a shrug, Jack went along with Arcana, followed closely by his team.

-

After eating a meal of relatively odd-looking food that tasted pretty damn good, SG1 were all about ready to head back to the gate. Their mission was simply to see if the planet was inhabited, determine if the inhabitants could be potential allies or not, and return to the SGC. Now that they knew about living beings on the planet that spoke their own language, Colonel O'Neill had no doubts that Daniel would request a mission from General Hammond to return to the planet in order to do some research on the people that lived there.

Jack had been slightly relieved when a few of the others emerged from the forest as Arcana said they would. Like she had predicted, they were mostly the younger ones, though two brave adults joined the meal, curious about the strangers to their world. The people were all kind and friendly, and they all had pointed ears just like Arcana, and were dressed in clothing of very natural colors and textures, probably useful in helping them blend in with their surroundings while in the forest.

"Thanks very much for the meal, and I hope to visit again soon to learn more about you," Daniel said with a smile as the team prepared to depart while Sam finished dialing home.

A young boy named Jeran, whom they had met while eating, ran up to Daniel and held out a basket of the delicious fruits they had the pleasure of tasting for desert. "This is for you," he exclaimed happily with a big grin.

"Thank you," Daniel smiled at the little blonde-haired boy, taking the basket with another thankful nod.

"See ya folks," Jack waved as the gate was activated and Sam jogged over to join the rest of SG1 on their way up the steps.

"It was very pleasureable meeting you," Teal'c said in his usual stoic manner with a slight bow of his head before turning.

The elf-like people watched as their new-found friends departed, venturing into the shimmering blue within the marvelous metallic Ring.

-

Emerging from the gate back at the SGC, Jack fought to stay still for a moment, involuntarily swaying on his feet, slightly disoriented. Teal'c looked to his leader strangely for a moment before the Colonel managed to straighten and walk down the ramp on his own accord. The booming voice of General Hammond over the speakers from above had grasped the Jaffa's attention, and he gazed upward sharply.

"Welcome back SG1. I'll see you all in the briefing room within an hour." With that said, the General was gone out of view.

Adjusting the pack on her back, Sam strode along with her team, leaving the gate room. She noticed the Colonel lingering behind slightly, but chose to put it out of her mind for the moment.

After seating herself in the briefing room once her post-mission check-up was completed, Sam wasn't surprised when Jack busied himself distractedly, doing anything he could to focus less on the General's all-too-familiar questions and concerns about their mission. She failed to hide a smile as her CO began drumming on the table during Daniel's explanation of what was found on the planet.

Finding that Jack was decidedly more distracted than usual, Daniel quickened his explanation and the de-briefing was soon over with, the end result being that the archaeologist could return to P2J-795 at a later date to do more research. Besides that, SG1 were allowed to head home for the night, and Daniel had offered to let Teal'c stay at his place with permission from the General.

Not having bothered to change in the locker room before heading home, Jack hung up his P-90 with the rest of his off-world gear and started to leave the base in just his BDUs. While he strode down the corridor, determined to leave as soon as possible, the Colonel nearly slammed into his 2IC, but she managed to sidestep quickly enough, balancing with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed with surprise, smiling bashfully afterwards. "Sorry Colonel, didn't see you there right away." She shifted on her feet slightly. "Heading home?"

"Yep," Jack gave a sharp nod, regretting it when a slight pounding began to beat into his skull. Blinking, he rubbed his forehead before dropping his arm to his side. "How 'bout you Carter?"

She nodded. "Yeh, just stopping to grab a few things in my lab," Sam watched him clench his eyes shut before rubbing at his forehead again. Her eyes scanned over him with some concern. "Are you alright Colonel?"

"Hn." He grunted, clearing his throat. "Just tired." Jack began continuing on his way down the corridor. "Have a good night Sam," The informal use of her name slipped, but he ignored it and continued walking, too tired to correct himself.

"Yeh...uh..you too..." Sam watched his retreating form with confusion, then whispered faintly, "Jack."

-

By the time Jack got home, he was just about ready to pass out. He was feeling overly tired, and had a pounding headache that made him unable to focus. The ride from the base had been a struggle to remain awake and not veer off the side of the road, smashing his truck into a number of trees or other cars. With a heavy sigh, Jack shuffled over to his couch, dragging his feet and feeling more exhausted by the second. Not yet reaching the couch, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and dropped to his knees before falling face first to the floor. Jack groaned, but was unable to lift himself up. Heavy eyelids closed soon afterwards, and he was giving in to the consuming darkness.

-


	2. TWO

**Note: **I'm both surprised an' thankful for the reviews. Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter for ya!

**TWO**

Samantha Carter found herself traveling to Jack O'Neill's doorstep inexplicably that night, after a rather dull evening had waranted a long drive to give her something to do. She didn't exactly know why she had chosen to visit the Colonel, but for some reason she just wanted to see him. First she'd called his house, but there had been no answer. Judging by how tired he seemed when he left the SGC, Sam guessed that he hadn't gone out. She gave Daniel and Teal'c a call to see what they were up to, but the guys were on their way to see a movie. They invited her to come along, but Sam confessed she wasn't particularly up to going to the theater.

Instead of doing anything else, Sam found herself standing in front of Colonel O'Neill's door, raising a hand and taking a deep breath in preparation to knock. Finally letting her knuckles rap against the hard wood of the door a few times, Sam kept quiet, listening for an answer of some kind, or footsteps approaching the door. After a few moments, no response came. "Colonel?" She called somewhat hesitantly, leaning back to see that his truck was in the driveway. "Colonel, it's Major Carter. Are you home?"

Brows furrowing, Sam gave another knock, harder this time. When there was only silence again, she tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. Nudging the door open slightly, she poked her head inside and took a quick look around. "Hello? Anybody home? Colonel?"

Now alarmed that no one was answering, and the door had been left unlocked, Sam let herself in, tentatively stepping over the threshold. Her attention was brought to her left where she knew the sitting room to be, and she slowly headed down the few steps leading into the room. Blue eyes traveling to the couch at the right, Sam's gaze lowered until she noticed Jack laying lifeless on the floor just in front of the sofa. "Colonel!" She exclaimed worriedly, hurrying to his side. A shaky hand shot to his neck worriedly, and she checked his pulse instinctively. Sighing with a little bit of relief, Sam found Jack's pulse to be a bit quicker than normal, but it was strong, and it was there.

"Sir," Sam called to him, rolling the unconscious man onto his back and nudging his chest with one hand, trying to wake him. "Colonel, are you alright?"

A moment passed slowly before Jack's vivid brown eyes fluttered open, and he groggily focused on the familiar face of the woman hovering over him. "Carter?" He mumured raspily, confused.

She smiled tightly, relieved he had woken. "Come on Sir, I need you to sit up," Sam reached behind his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position where he managed to shift slightly and lean his back against the couch for support.

"Whu - What's goin' on?" Jack asked drowsily, still tired and confused, though the pounding in his head from earlier seemed to be gone.

"I'm not sure Colonel," Sam answered him honestly, still crouched by his side. "I was out for a drive, and I uh... I decided to stop by. I noticed your truck out front but when I knocked on the door no one answered," She explained, leaving out the part that she had actually called him before leaving her house. "I waited for a little while and knocked again, then I tried the door and it was open so..." A sheepish expression came over Sam's face. "I let myself in and uh...found you like..this."

Blinking a few times, Jack scrubbed a hand over his face roughly. He seemed to become drowsy again, and his head suddenly dropped to his chin, alarming Sam.

"Sir!" She reached out and grasped his arm firmly before he could slump to the floor on his side. "Come on Colonel, let's get you on the couch," Her voice was soft and concerned. Worriedly, she stood and hefted Jack up enough to transfer his weight to the sofa, where he slumped lifelessly with a tired groan. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Mm," he groaned, his upper body sprawled across the cushions while his legs hung over the side of the couch at an angle. "Jus' tired," Jack slurred. "M'fine,"

Sam's hand went to his forehead instinctively. She held it there for a brief moment, then pulled away with a look of confusion on her face and a slight sigh. "Well, you don't have a temperature." Rubbing the back of her neck unsurely, Sam stood with her hands on her hips as she noticed the Colonel was still dressed in his BDUs from when they were off-world. "Sir, do you want me to get you something more comfortable to wear?" Her voice was hesitant and she froze, awaiting his response. _God, that sounded like such the wrong thing to say,_ Sam thought with a faint grimace, thankful that her CO had his eyes closed.

Jack waved a hand listlessly, seeming very out of it. "My room, second drawer from th' top," he murmured, face pressed into a throw pillow.

Nodding, and thankful that he didn't suggest she was way out of line, Sam jogged off toward the stairs to retrieve some other clothes for Jack.

When she hurried back to the living room after finding a pair of plain grey sweats and a white t-shirt, Sam found Jack sitting semi-upright, slumped forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "Colonel?" She whispered questioningly, striding toward him and setting the clothes down on a nearby couch cushion.

Jack rose his head slowly, barely aware of anything besides the muffled voice coming from the woman beside him. He smiled weakly with a murmured, "Thanks," Just sitting there, he turned his head a little and stared down at the pile of clothes. Jack thought about moving his limbs to change, but he couldn't even get his arms to cooperate, they felt so heavy. He felt like crap. "Ugh," Jack moaned, still staring at the clothes.

Sam grimaced. She didn't know what to do. Truthfully, she would have been more than happy to give him a hand, but figured that it probably wasn't appropriate. But in actuality, if the man couldn't dress himself, there was no wrongdoing, right? "Jack - uh, I mean, Colonel," she quickly corrected herself, "Do you need some help?"

"No," Jack snapped indignantly, not noticing her slip of his first name. _Liar. _His mind accused bitterly.

Noticing moisture along his brow, Sam reached for his forehead once again. This time she frowned, finding that he was decidedly much warmer than what was normal. "You're feverish Sir," She excused his irritability because it was very clear to her that he wasn't feeling well.

Close to panicking, Sam looked Jack over. He didn't look too good. Picking up the clothes that the Colonel continued to stare blankly at, Sam thrust them into his lap and got up. "Here, try and put these on. I'll be back in a few minutes," Heading back toward the stairs, she ventured toward the kitchen, intent on finding the phone and giving Daniel a call.

-

A few minutes passed before Sam returned to the living room, surprised to find that Jack had gotten out of his boots and managed to change into the sweats, but it seemed he was having trouble getting his shirt off. He looked sweaty and out of breath. With a sympathetic sigh, she strode toward him, hoping that Daniel would get there fast. The archaeologist had expressed his concern upon hearing the worry in Sam's voice, and said he'd be on his way with Teal'c, since the Jaffa had announced he was coming along as well.

Without waiting to be asked for help, or bothering to ask if he needed it (since she was sure he'd refuse anyway), Sam sidled up to the Colonel and helped get his black t-shirt the rest of the way off. She was worried that he seemed too distracted by exhaustion and pain to argue. His face kept contorting and she saw his jaw clench a few times while she reached for the white tee and helped him into it. "Colonel, you alright?" Sam asked softly, brows furrowed.

"Headache," he grumbled with a wince, brown eyes snapping shut while he bowed his head.

Sam chewed her bottom lip, bright blue eyes focused on Jack. "Try and lay down, I'll get you something," she insisted, moving so he could put his feet up on the sofa.

-

Jack had fallen asleep by the time Daniel and Teal'c arrived, letting themselves in. Sam looked up from the magazine she'd had in her lap and was pretending to read for the past twenty minutes. She just couldn't get her mind off of the Colonel. Smiling tightly, Sam got up while Daniel and Teal'c came down the few steps into the living room. "Hey guys, I'm glad you're here," she told them honestly, a hint of relief in her tone.

Daniel's eyes settled on Jack, and he took in the fevered sweat across his friend's face. Brows furrowed, he turned to Sam. "How's he doing?"

She grimaced faintly. "Well, he's definetly got a fever. Said he had a headache before he fell asleep." Sam had already told Daniel how she'd found him passed out on the floor. "I gave him a few Tylenols."

Teal'c stood stoically beside Daniel with his hands clasped behind his back. His steady gaze was directed toward the Colonel.

Scratching his chin for a moment, Daniel switched to adjusting his glasses before taking a seat. "Think he's caught the flu or something?"

"I'm not sure," Sam shrugged. She doubted it though, not thinking that something as simple as the flu could effect him so severely in such a short amount of time.

"Hm," Daniel nodded absently. "There's not much we can do really, besides let him sleep and get plenty of fluids I suppose." He looked to Sam as she nodded. "If he's no better in the morning, we should take him back to the SGC and have Janet look him over."

"Yeh, I figured as much," Sam nodded again. She sighed softly before sinking into the sofa by Jack's feet.

"I shall keep watch over O'Neill if it is necessary," Teal'c announced, his deep voice catching both Daniel and Sam's attention.

Waving a hand dismissively, Sam felt the urge to speak up. "No, don't worry about it. I can look after him tonight. I'm too tired to drive home anyway," she yawned, as if for effect.

Daniel was about to offer giving her a ride, but instead he kept his mouth shut. Something told him that Sam needed to look after Jack on her own. He nodded, then looked over at Teal'c with a smile and patted the Jaffa's shoulder. "Okay then. Come on Teal'c, let's head back to my place and finish off that pizza,"

"Indeed," His head tilted down in a slight nod before he shared a glance with Sam and headed back up the steps.

"See you tomorrow. Let Jack know we stopped by." Daniel waved with a smile as he followed Teal'c out the door. He was sure his buddy was in good hands with Sam looking after him, and a wry grin spread across his face while he headed toward his car.

-

Before she knew it, Sam had drifted off to sleep on the recliner by the couch. It was a little past midnight when a low moaning noise in the Colonel's direction had woken her. Sitting up quickly with a start since she hadn't even been aware she'd fallen asleep, Sam had to fumble for a lightswitch as her eyes failed to adjust to the darkness. Her hand groped out along the table beside the couch, and she found the lamp after nearly knocking it over. Turning it on, Sam had to blink a few times while her eyes got acclimated to the new brightness. While her focus shifted to the couch, she got up and crouched down to reach for her CO's forehead. He was hot to the touch and sweating profusely.

Sam frowned, pulling back slightly as he thrashed and groaned. "Colonel," she called out gently, hoping to wake him so she could atleast take him to his room where he could sleep in a real bed.

Jack's eyes were tightly shut, his face drawn and twisted with discomfort. Brown eyes fluttered open in the midst of the fevered dream, but he wasn't quite aware. The bleary figure of a female form was hovering over him, that much Jack knew. Unless he was hallucinating, for which he couldn't be sure of. He groaned, his head aching as though it were splitting more and more apart with each movement. The Tylenols he'd been given before didn't seem to be doing anything now.

Frowning more-so than before, Sam gently tugged Jack into a sitting position, regretting it as soon as he winced sharply and released a strained moan of pain. "I'm sorry Sir, but I really think it's best if we get you into your own bed," She urged him to get to his feet, and her words must have somehow gotten through to his bleary mind because he did so almost automatically. Jack's movements were languid, and he leaned heavily on her, but atleast Sam got him moving.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body as she led him clumsily up the stairs, staggering along and leaning against the railing so she could steady him as much as possible. The dampness of his clothes had Sam worried about how high a fever he had. As soon as she got him somewhat settled into bed, the Airforce Major hurried toward the bathroom to search for a thermometer. When five minutes of frantic searching had passed without finding one, Sam soaked a folded facecloth in cool water and hurried back to the Colonel's room.

"Sir?" Her whispered voice was filled with unspoken concern. She strode across the dark room after flicking off the lights, then ended up sitting on the edge of Jack's bed. Leaning over, she reached for his forehead and gently placed the folded cloth across his heated skin. "I hope this helps some," she whispered, trying to reassure herself that Jack would be alright and his fever wasn't _too _high. Sam wasn't exactly sure she'd be able to handle things if his condition got bad.

For a long while Sam just sat there next to Jack on his bed, wiping the wet cloth over his sweaty face on occasion to wash away the droplets of sweat. He seemed to fall back asleep, fitful like before, but his thrashing eased up a bit after an hour or so. She had to wonder if her presense had anything to do with it.

Feeling her own body begging for sleep, Sam found herself laying next to the Colonel after grabbing a quilt she'd found in the closet and draping it over her. Her sparkling blue eyes had fluttered closed, but before she could drift into the welcoming darkness of sleep, she felt the bed trembling faintly and leaned up on her elbow to notice that Jack was shaking. "Colonel?"

There was no response. He was on his back, eyes clenched shut tightly for a few seconds before he rolled onto his right side and curled up.

Chewing her bottom lip for a moment and battling with her conscience at the same time, Sam eventually decided to let her concerns and instincts take over. She slid closer to Jack on the bed, taking the large quilt with her and wrapping them both in it. The washcloth had long since fallen off his forehead, so she snatched it from where it lay on the pillow and tossed it to the floor. As Jack began groaning, and Sam could hear his teeth chattering, she curled up to his back and held onto him. They laid like that for a long time before the tremors of Jack's body eased and Sam had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

-

The morning sunshine pressed insistantly against the window to Jack's bedroom, and Sam instantly regretted not shutting the blinds the previous night. She laid there, comfortable for a moment until she remembered she'd been snuggled up extremely close to her CO when she'd fallen asleep. With a soft gasp, Sam pulled herself to a sitting position, only to realize that Jack wasn't even in the bed. A feeling of dread washed over her, and she immediately climbed out of bed to search for the sick Colonel.

The awful sound of retching brought Sam's attention to the adjoined bathroom, and she hurried over, pushing the door open gently and poking her head in. "Colonel," she called out worriedly, finding Jack hunched over the toilet and continuing to empty the bare contents of his stomach in about five second intervals. Stepping further into the bathroom while he finished a few bouts of vommiting and seemed about done, Sam soaked a cloth in warm water and knelt by his side to wipe his face. Her brows furrowed anxiously. His face was slicked with moisture, and his sweat-dampened clothes clung to his lean frame. "Alright Sir, I definetly think we need to get you to Janet," she announced in a firm, yet worried tone.

Despite how sweaty he was, Jack couldn't stop himself from shaking. He was so cold and sick, he hated it. He didn't even have it in him to protest being dragged to the SGC infirmary to get checked out by ole' Doc Fraiser. Groaning, he lifted his head to look up at Sam. The misery he felt was reflected in his 2IC's bright blue eyes. _I must look like hell, _he thought with the barest hint of a weak smile.

Lightly touching a hand to Jack's dampened back, Sam stood from her crouch and helped him to stand on shaky legs. He was shivering violently. "Think you can get downstairs and into my car, or do you want me to give Daniel a call and have him and Teal'c give us a hand?"

"Don't call Danny," he mumbled raspily, breathing steadily in hopes he wouldn't start throwing up again. "He's like a mother hen, you know him,"

Sam noticed a faint smirk on Jack's pale face, and couldn't help but smile slightly herself. She clung to his sweaty arm, allowing him to lean on her as much as he needed to. "Come on, I'll get you a blanket and then we'll head out to my car."

-


	3. THREE

**THREE**

Jack's legs were weak and barely able to hold up his body weight any longer, but Sam had sensed this coming and managed to open the passenger side of her little sports car before letting him slump into the seat. She drove steadily toward the base at a slightly higher speed than what was legal, but she was really worried about Jack. Her CO wasn't usually so compliant when he was injured or ill, and when it rarely happened it was because whatever was wrong with the Colonel was serious.

Upon arrival to the SGC, Sam immediately wished she'd thought of calling Janet beforehand. It was a hard task trying to get ahold of the doctor without alerting anyone else, and she had received very strange looks from other military personel while dragging her blanket-covered, and barely conscious CO down the corridors. Luckily she ran into Teal'c before going much further.

"Major Carter," he stopped in front of them, brows knit together while his gaze shifted to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill's condition seems to have worsened since the previous night." The Jaffa commented with a twinge of concern in his normally steady voice.

"I know Teal'c, I need to get him to the infirmary so Janet can take a look at him," Sam explained to the hulking form blocking the hallway.

He gave a slight nod. "I will assist you," Without saying anything further, Teal'c took the full burden of Jack's weight, lifting the man into his arms and cradling him as though he were a child. The Colonel didn't even bother protesting.

When the Jaffa turned and began marching off with the Colonel, Sam hurried after him to ensure that Jack was well taken care of, though there was no doubt in her mind that Teal'c could handle the task.

-

"Doctor Fraiser, I believe Colonel O'Neill requires your assistance," Teal'c announced flatly while striding into the infirmary and surprising Janet while she'd been organizing some medical supplies.

The doc's face went slack when she noticed the blanket-wrapped bundle of Jack O'Neill held carefully in the large Jaffa's arms. She called some nurses over and instructed Teal'c to set him down on a bed when Sam came over to explain. Janet immediately took in Jack's appearance; the sallow complexion and sweat-soaked skin. He looked as though he could barely move on his own. "Colonel," When he was laid down, she pressed her hand to Jack's forehead before waving at a nurse to get her a thermometer. Drawing a penlight from her white coat's pocket, she held one of the man's eyes open before shining it at his pupil.

"Hey," Jack flinched and weakly jerked his head to the side, trying to pull away. "Whas'sat for?" He moaned, squinting. For a little while his head had stopped pounding, but after that flash of light he was feeling it again. But atleast he wasn't nauseous. For the moment anyway.

Janet pressed her hand to his forehead again, trying to keep him still. "Colonel, look at me," she ordered, her voice firm, but worried.

"_Ugh_, lemme alone Doc," Jack grumbled irritably, feebly trying to pull away.

The doctor's gaze flashed between Teal'c and Sam. "Do you know how long he's been sick like this?"

Teal'c gave a brief shake of his head. "I am not sure. I was only informed last night by Major Carter while I was with Daniel Jackson."

"I stopped by his house last night," Sam admitted, slightly embarassed. However, she knew Janet was worried about her patient and not about to ask why Sam was going to visit her CO at night. "I found the Colonel passed out on the floor," She finished explaining softly. "When he woke he seemed alright, just a little tired and disoriented. Later he complained of a headache and had a fever. I let him sleep for awhile before trying to get him to go to his own bed."

Janet listened carefully while checking Jack's vitals and preparing some IV fluids.

"I stayed over to look after him once Daniel and Teal'c stopped by. During the night the Colonel was cold and shaking, and then this morning he was throwing up, sweaty, and weak, like he is now." Sam knew that saying her CO was weak right in front of him probably wasn't the best choice of words, but she had to tell Janet his symptoms and figured he wasn't paying much attention anyway. She also made sure to leave out the part that she'd spent the night in Jack's bed trying to keep him warm.

"Alright," Janet heaved a sigh, glancing at a few nurses. "Well, I'd like to get him out of these damp clothes," She ushered a reluctant Teal'c and Sam out of the infirmary. "You two out, I'll let you come back in when I've got the Colonel settled."

Teal'c stood ramrod straight for a moment after the doors to the infirmary were closed, effectively shutting them out. He seemed to frown briefly before looking to Sam. "I shall find Daniel Jackson and inform him about O'Neill," he announced, nodding slightly to her before stalking down the hall.

Sam nodded absently, but she wasn't paying much attention. Her blue eyes were still fixated on the infirmary door, the image of Jack's pale face imprinted in her mind. She hadn't realized she was crying until her vision began to blur with more tears. Sniffling, she wiped hastily at her dampened cheeks before walking away determinedly, deciding to stop by the locker room to take a shower and change quickly before she was able to see Jack.

-

Janet along with her nursing staff had all gotten Colonel O'Neill situated before allowing the rest of SG1 to come in and see him. Sam was the first to burst through the doors, followed by a worried-looking Daniel and a reserved, as always, Teal'c.

"How's he doing?" Daniel asked Dr. Fraiser immediately.

Sam went right beside the bed and took a seat in the swivel chair nearby. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she tried her hardest not to let them fall. Gaze falling to Jack, she was saddened to see that he was unconscious.

"Well, so far I haven't been able to explain his ailments. The Colonel seems to be suffering from nausea, dizziness, fatique, headaches, fever, and the chills. I suspected the flu, though from what you described, these symptoms have come across much too quickly to be that." Janet sighed, her eyes trailing over Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. "I'm concerned this is an illness not from Earth," she focused solely on Sam for a brief moment. "He wasn't showing any signs of sickness before you went through the gate?" Her brows furrowed.

Frowning, Sam shook her head and crossed her arms. She worriedly began chewing on her bottom lip. "No, he seemed fine."

Daniel nodded in agreement, while Teal'c did the same.

"And all of you feel alright?" Janet studied the team with a practiced doctorly gaze.

"My symbiote would protect me from contracting such an illness." Teal'c informed the small woman steadily with a brief nod.

"I'm feeling okay," Daniel responded quietly, attention shifting to his unconscious friend.

"Me too," Sam sighed with a nod.

"Hm," Janet looked down at the floor thoughtfully before her chin jerked up. "I don't know why nothing showed during his post-mission check-up. Is there anything the Colonel could have eaten on the planet that possibly effects us humans differently from the inhabitants of that world?"

Daniel was shaking his head, still watching Jack. His cheeks puffed out for a moment while he released a frustrated sigh. "We all ate the same things."

Smiling tightly with a nod, Janet moved around Teal'c and Daniel to better access Jack's IVs. She checked the fluids in the hanging bags briefly before her attention shifted to a nearby monitor and she lowered the volume so that the beeping would not disturb the sleeping Colonel. "I'll run some more tests, and I suppose we'll just have to keep a close eye on him to look for any changes in his condition." Dr. Fraiser put a hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the woman. Janet could tell that the Major was very concerned about her CO, and it was apparent to her that it wasn't just because he was a teammate and an officer of higher rank. Sam was deeply worried, and Janet knew that she cared very much for Jack O'Neill.

-

Dr. Jackson had spent most of the day trying to convince General Hammond that a trip back to P2J-795 was necessary to gain samples from the planet so they'd be able to analyze the data and possibly find something that could have caused the Colonel's current illness. He was frantically going over everything that had happened during the mission in his head. Nothing particularly had stood out to suggest anything wrong. Daniel couldn't think of something Jack had maybe eaten that they hadn't. The team had been together most of the time, and they weren't on O'runak for long anyway.

Despite Janet's suggestion that Sam try and get some rest and head to the commissary for something to eat, the stubborn Major had refused and insisted upon staying by the Colonel's bedside. With a knowing sigh, Dr. Fraiser had given in, though she'd kindly asked Teal'c to bring Sam a tray of food. To her knowledge, the Jaffa had been keeping himself fairly busy, though after he went off for kel-no-reem, Teal'c was standing guard outside the infirmary for some reason. Janet could only guess that he felt he was serving the Colonel by being out there, alert for any signs of intruders. She almost found it amusing that he carefully scrutinized anyone wishing to enter the inifirmary aside from herself, General Hammond, Daniel, and Sam.

Sam's chin jerked up in attention when she heard a groan from Jack, and she found herself locked onto his hazy-looking deep brown eyes. He seemed uncomfortable, and a bit confused. "Colonel," Before she could say anything further, Sam watched his face seem to turn a greenish shade, and he lurched forward, searching for anything he could use to throw up in. Jumping to her feet quickly, the Major found what was commonly referred to as a "barf bucket", then grasped for the container before thrusting it out toward her commanding officer.

Sam winced as Jack expelled more than a mouthful of bile before dry heaving for what seemed like forever. Although she was feeling a strong urge to look away, she remained in place, holding the basin out for him while he placed a shaking hand to hers. When he managed to stop vomiting, Jack slumped forward breathlessly with a groan. Sam had set the bucket down and began to gently rub his back in slow, soothing circles. She noticed that he was now dressed in a pair of medical scrubs instead of the sweat-dampened clothes he'd had on when she brought him in.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked him gently, brows furrowed.

Jack simply groaned before flopping back on his pillows, eyes closed.

Janet was soon making her way back in the room to check up on her patient when she noticed he was moving slightly, clearly awake. She also noted the distressed look upon Sam's face, then her eyes dropped slightly and she found the offending "barf bucket" on the floor beside the bed. "What happened?"

"He was awake and then...he threw up," Sam explained quietly, eyes glistening worriedly while she looked over at Janet.

The doctor studied Jack, placing a hand lightly to his forehead. As she drew back with a faint sigh, Janet frowned while her patient began shivering, his teeth chattering noisily. She waved at an incoming nurse that had managed to get past Teal'c. "I need some extra blankets over here. Please,"

Sam sat herself down beside the bed and took Jack's hand while looking to Dr. Fraiser. "Janet, he was like this early this morning. I found him throwing up, and then he was shivering and sweating."

Janet thanked the nurse while she handed her some blankets, then draped them over the Colonel and reached for a nearby thermometer that she'd used earlier. "I'll check the Colonel's temperature again. He had a low-grade fever before, but it had gone down hours ago. It seems like it's gone back up now though." She frowned with a faint, frustrated sigh.

Teal'c entered the room to see Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter hovering about Colonel O'Neill. He approached slowly, stopping just at the foot of the bed.

For a few short minutes, it seemed that Jack was asleep, but then he abruptly threw his hands up to his forehead. "Can I get somethin' for this headache Doc?" He grumbled hoarsely, gaining the attention of those in the room.

Sam's eyes flew down to him, and she smiled faintly. He sounded a bit irritable, but she understood, and Dr. Fraiser did as well.

"Of course Colonel," Janet told him gently, touching his shoulder and asking a nurse to get him something while she took his temperature. She lightly pried his hands from his forehead enough to stick the thermometer in his mouth.

Teal'c cocked his head to the side as a disgruntled look spread across Jack's face. His attention was drawn to the door however, when Daniel Jackson made his way in the room.

Daniel's eyes traveled to his teammates and Dr. Fraiser that were all surrounding Jack. His brows furrowed faintly. "How's he doing?"

Janet sighed, glancing over at Dr. Jackson. "Could be better," she told him with a faint smile.

"Ya think?" Jack muttered around the digital thermometer in his mouth, hands still pressed to his forehead.

With a friendly smile, Sam patted Daniel's shoulder and whispered, "He's pretty grouchy at the moment too," She gave a worried frown upon noticing Janet's expression as the doctor drew the thermometer from her patient's mouth.

"Hmph. Yeh, I can tell," Daniel muttered in return, brows raising and falling briefly.

Sam was watching Janet intently, expecting her to announce the Colonel's temperature.

Seeing the Major's urgency to know what she herself had just learned, Janet spoke aloud. "He's running a mild fever of 102.3," She said solemnly with a faint sigh of frustration. "If the Colonel's temperature rises too drastically he could go into convulsions. I'll need to closely monitor him for the next few hours or so," Janet spoke around the room.

Jack didn't seem to be paying much attention. He merely tried to concentrate on not having a headache while the drugs he'd been given by the nurse worked their way into his system to do some magic. It wasn't long before he was drifting off again, and within moments was snoring softly.

Smiling upon seeing her patient finally getting some rest, Janet began ushering everyone out except Sam, whom she knew would not be leaving unless it was of her own accord. The doctor stopped in the doorway as Teal'c and Daniel left reluctantly, then turned and strode back toward Jack's bed. "Sam? You gonna be okay?"

The Major nodded absently. "Yeh," Her blue eyes were fixated on the Colonel while she sought to get the doctor's attention off herself. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten anything since we were on the planet."

"I'll try and get him to eat a little when he wakes," Janet assured her gently. "Now Sam, how about you get yourself something, hm?"

Sam sighed and chewed her lower lip, trying to ignore the persistant rumbling of her stomach. She looked to the side as a hand settled on her shoulder gently, and Janet was giving her a kind, understanding smile.

"It's okay Sam, I'll bring you a tray," Janet patted her shoulder and turned, leaving the Major to sit with her beloved Colonel.

-

Blurring visions swept past half-closed lids while Jack fought for complete consciousness. His hazy stare was met by the smiling face of a blue-eyed, blonde-haired Airforce Major who seemed practically overjoyed to see that he was awake. Still struggling to focus, Jack blinked a few times, his eyes having a hard time adjusting to the lighting, though it was somewhat dim. He absently wondered what time of day it was. "Hey, Carter," he croaked slowly.

She flashed him a brilliant smile with watery, red-rimmed eyes that proved she'd been crying. "Hi yourself, Sir," Sam looked him over, noticing Jack's hair was matted down with sweat. Without thinking, she reached out and smoothed back his greyed hair. She abruptly pulled away when she heard the door open and Janet made her way into the infirmary.

Janet brought with her a tray of food. There was a plate of lasagna for Sam, and a bowl of chicken soup for Jack. She smiled gently while setting the tray down on a nearby table and looking over at her patient. "Colonel, now that you're up I'd like you to try and eat something."

Groaning, Jack made a face. Just thinking of food reminded him of the nausea he'd suffered a few times already, and his throat fell too raw at the moment for him to begin hurling again. "Not hungry Doc," he moaned, knowing very well that she'd make him eat anyway.

"Just a little soup Colonel, please," Janet urged, pressing the remote for the bed so that the back slowly rose, forcing Jack to sit up. She suppressed a frown. He looked miserable.

Sam got up from her constant spot beside the Colonel to stretch a little. She wandered around the bed and picked up the plate of lasagna while Janet held the soup out to Jack. Smiling faintly, she took her food and utensils before wandering toward another bed where she began eating.

Jack had a look of disgust on his face while Janet rose the spoon from the bowl. He frowned, then rose an arm weakly and took the utensil from her hand, not willing to sit there and be fed like some sort of invalid. "I'm not paralyzed," he murmured sarcastically with both brows up. As Janet rolled her eyes at him, Jack smirked, then reluctantly slurped up some soup. He had to admit that he felt much better than he had been earlier, but was still feeling rather lousy.

Noticing the Colonel's hand begin to shake when he'd eaten nearly half the small bowl, Janet was about to help him when he dropped the spoon into the remaining soup and sighed heavily, facing her. She smiled sympathetically.

"Don't got much of an appetite," he told her quietly.

Sam looked over as Janet took the bowl from Jack and set it back down on the nearby tray. She was just finishing up her own meal. Her eyes traveled about the room distractedly while Dr. Fraiser retrieved a thermometer and shoved it in Jack's mouth to check his temperature.

Glaring weakly, Jack crossed his arms over his chest while he waited impatiently. It seemed to take forever before the little _'beep' _of the digital thermometer sounded, and Janet was taking it out of his mouth. He rose a bushy eyebrow in question, waiting for her to say if his fever had gone up again.

"Your temperature is still around 102. Atleast it hasn't gone up. That's a good sign," Janet said confidently. Tilting her head to the side, she studied Jack carefully while he attempted to get more comfortable, fiddling with the buttons on the bed's remote so he could lay flat. "How's your headache Colonel?"

"Fine," he said plainly without elaborating further. Jack blinked a few times before curling up on his side, careful with the IVs in his arm.

"Alright," Janet gave a small smile then glanced past the Colonel's bed to the bed where Sam had seated herself. "Well, I'll let you rest now." She looked back toward Sam, slightly tilting her head to the side and waving her over. "Major, could I speak with you a moment outside?"

Sam looked up, brows furrowed almost worriedly. "Uh, yeh. Sure." She slid off the bed she'd been sitting on and slowly followed after Janet. Once outside, she stared at the doctor in question. "Something the matter Janet? Is the Colonel alright?"

"No, no," Janet shook her head, waving a hand as if to ease Sam's worries. "Jack's fine for the moment. I just wanted to make sure _you_ were okay."

"Me?" Sam shot Dr. Fraiser a quizzical look. "I'm okay. I was just, you know, worried...about the Colonel and everything."

"I understand." Janet nodded with a knowing smile. She reached out and laid a friendly hand on Major Carter's shoulder. "Maybe I was wrong, you know, about him being ill because of something on that planet you visited. He seems to be doing better. It could have just been some kind of twenty-four hour bug." The doctor explained confidently, continuing to smile warmly. "The test results didn't show anything unusual. The Colonel's blood sugar was a little low, but nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's because he hasn't eaten in awhile."

With a nod, Sam managed a faint smile, but something in her gut was telling her that she shouldn't stop worrying about her favored CO just yet. She leaned to the side, glancing back into the infirmary. "He seems pretty tired,"

Janet just kept her eyes locked with Sam, expression unwavering. "Sometimes when you've got just a little virus, like a twenty-four-hour bug, it takes alot out of you. I won't be surprised if he's feeling completely better by morning."

Sam returned to the infirmary to find that Jack was still sleeping, seemingly peacefully. With a faint smile, she did a quick scan of the room to make sure no one was around, then moved close to the bed and tugged up the blankets to keep the Colonel snug and warm. She yawned tiredly, not having realized she was so exhausted until that moment. Heading toward the vacant bed besides Jack's, Sam sat down for a moment and watched him pensively for a while before laying on her side and nodding off.

-


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

As a dream had brought Colonel Jack O'Neill into a state of being half asleep, he was woken fully by a throbbing in his head. With a groan, he threw a hand up to his forehead and slowly sat up, gritting his teeth and remaining still as he waited for the bout of dizziness to pass. Bleary, deep brown eyes scanned his surroundings, finding the sleeping form of his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter, sprawled across the bed nearest his own. Jack rose an eyebrow, then winced, dropping his focus to the IV needle in his arm. With a faint grimace, he pulled it out carefully, then slid toward the edge of the bed and let his feet hang over the side while ignoring the bit of blood now running down his arm.

All Jack could think of as he unsteadily slid off the bed and out from under the blankets, was how thankful he was that Janet had given him scrubs to wear instead of those airy hospital gowns. He found himself grinning faintly, turning his head hazily to glance at the sleeping Major. With a soft sigh, Jack fought to steady himself, gripping the edge of the bed while his feet shuffled automatically along the cool floor. The dizziness passed mostly, and his legs got a little steadier while he continued to move. His limbs felt heavy and weak, and he hated that. Jack felt as though he'd been stuck in bed with the flu for a week, but knew it wasn't the case. Aching all over seemed to be a common symptom, one that he was especially not too fond of, though it wasn't as bad as puking all over the place. _Ugh. _He grimaced at the thought.

While shuffling away from the bed, Jack started to feel a little dizzy again, quickly reaching out for something to steady himself. The closest thing happened to be a wheeling cart, which he clung to desperately until the feeling passed. Suddenly closing his eyes, Jack realized that he'd completely forgotten the reason he got out of bed in the first place. His brows furrowed, but the act made his head hurt again, and he grimaced, trying to breathe carefully and wait for the pain to pass.

Fumbling to turn and get back to his bed before another wave of dizziness could hit, Jack felt his weak legs aching, knees buckling beneath his weight. The ache in his head caused a blurring in Jack's vision which worsened his stumbling. "Aw, for cryin' out loud," he groaned with a grimace, falling forward as his legs finally gave out and he slumped to the floor, flat on his chest with a rush of air leaving his lungs. The next coherent thing Jack heard, moments later, was a rush of footsteps and the frantic voice of Dr. Fraiser.

"Colonel!" She cried out, rushing to his aid. Janet knelt down and carefully rolled Jack onto his back. "Are you alright?"

Blinking hazily, Jack lifted his head slightly, then squinted. "I think so," he responded quietly with some effort.

The doctor helped him to sit up slowly, then kept her hand firmly against his back as he took some time to remain upright on his own accord. "What on Earth are you doing out of bed?" Janet questioned sternly, concern still mixed in with her practiced doctor's voice. Her expression softened at the look of serious confusion on her patient's face.

"I...uh, I dunno." Jack rose a hand and weakly rubbed his forehead while the doctor gripped his other arm, preparing to haul him to his feet when he was ready.

"Think you can stand?"

"Yeh," Jack adjusted himself numbly, struggling to get his feet under him properly, but trying his hardest to do so.

Sam had sat up in her bed, getting herself focused and fully awake before trusting herself to speak. "Janet, what happened?" She questioned, eyes locked on the doctor and the Colonel.

"He must have gotten out of bed and fell," Janet told the Major what she knew solemnly. This dashed her hopes of the Colonel's illness being a simple twenty-four-hour bug of some sort.

Jack winced when he noticed the apprehensive look Sam was giving him. He hated to make her worry on his account.

Sam quickly got up and rushed over to help Janet get the Colonel back into bed. Once he was sitting and had his legs up, she noticed the line of drying blood that ran down his arm and nudged the doctor.

"Colonel," Janet admonished, taking hold of his wrist. "You removed your IV," It was a statement more than a question, really.

He smirked in that usual way of his, but it lost the desired effect since he looked so damn lousy. "Whoops," Jack murmured innocently, not at all apologetic.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, Janet turned on her heel, momentarily placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Keep an eye on him for a minute will you Sam? I'll go get the equipment to set him up with a new IV." She started to walk away at the Major's nod, then turned back with a brief glare of warning toward Jack as if to say, _'don't even think about getting out of bed again'_.

Sam took a seat on the chair beside the bed instead of sitting on the nearby bed where she'd been once laying. She just sat there, not knowing quite what to say, if anything. When she noticed Jack was giving her an odd look, Sam's brows furrowed and she finally asked, "Something wrong Sir?"

"Love what you've done with the hair Carter," he deadpanned. Seconds later as Sam's eyes widened bashfully and she realized her hair was completely smushed to one side because of the way she'd slept, Jack smirked. He watched with amusement as she failed to fix up her messy do.

Locking her eyes with his after giving up on her hair, Sam showed a smirk of her own and gestured toward Jack. His own hair was standing on end just a bit messier than usual. "I'm quite fond of that 'just-rolled-out-of-bed' look myself, Sir," She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

Jack narrowed his eyes teasingly, then grinned with a smug raise of his shoulders and said, "I try,"

Janet came back with IV kit and quickly set about sticking Jack with another needle, much to his chagrin. She smiled gently as he grimaced, then heaved a sigh. Once checking the bags of fluid and making sure everything was in order and properly situated, she hooked the Colonel back up to some monitors and checked his vitals.

Sam noticed Jack seemed to be getting a bit drowsy again. Hiding a concerned frown, she gently touched the back of his hand that rested at his side when she saw him clench his eyes shut. "Sir?" Her bright blue eyes locked on him as her face twisted into a look of puzzlement.

Jack gulped, gritting his teeth, eyes still closed tightly. "Someone...wanna..make the room stop spinnin'?" He grumbled, not willing to open his eyes again quite yet.

Staying next to Jack, Janet put a hand on his shoulder as if to offer him a steady hand. She had her eyes on him carefully. Her brows were furrowed in thought as she looked him over, just about at her wits end trying to figure out why he was so sick. "Colonel, is there anything you may have eaten, or touched, back on P2J-795, that none of the other members of SG1 came into contact with?"

Letting his eyes open marginally, Jack thought back, recalling the events that happened after they emerged from the gate on O'runak. After a few long moments he blinked, deep brown eyes widening as his brows knit together. "Actually, yeh.." He trailed off for a second and his focus shifted to the side while he rose his right hand slightly. "I was walking along the edge of trees leading into the woods an' dropped my shades. When I bent to pick 'em up something pricked my hand, and I hadta pull out a thorn."

Sam's eyes flashed over to Dr. Fraiser with a sense of realization dawning. "Janet? Do you think-" She let the question hang in the air.

The seasoned doctor nodded, her eyes still fixed on the Colonel. "Absolutely." Janet gently rubbed Jack's shoulder briefly. "I'm going to have to run more tests Sir. Nothing unusual showed up on the readings before, but now that we've got somewhat of an idea what to look for..." She drifted off. "Let me see your hand. Show me where you pulled the thorn out Colonel,"

Jack cleared his throat, then tiredly rose his hand, tilting it so he could examine the outside of his palm past his little finger. The skin was slightly reddened, but other than that there was no mark left over from where the thorn had pricked him. "There," he whispered, pointing with his other hand.

Janet examined the apendage carefully, also taking notice of the redness. She gave a brief nod before alerting the nursing staff as to what tests needed to be performed. At Jack's exasperated groan, she smiled sympathetically down at him. "Sorry Colonel, but we've got to find out what this sickness is doing to you."

"I know, I know," He muttered, powerful brown eyes drifting to Sam momentarily.

The Major smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll tell Daniel, see if he learned anything about the planet's history from Arcana. In any case, we'll probably have to return to O'runak for a research expedition; collect plant samples, speak with the villagers. I'm sure the General will allow it knowing that one of his officers is sick because of something on that planet. Though he may want us to take further precaution,"

Jack was trying his best to listen, but being sick as he was didn't help much. He just nodded slightly, trying to keep his eyes open and alert while she spoke. His mind was fading out on him, hearing getting muffled and distant, but Jack managed to catch the tail-end of what his 2IC was telling him.

"...contagious, otherwise Daniel and I probably would have been showing symptoms by now. You developed symptoms pretty soon after touching that plant."

"Uh-huh," Jack murmured in listless agreement, eyelids drooping while his head began to loll to one side.

With a faint sigh and a comforting smile, Sam touched Jack's shoulder in a reassuring gesture before wishing him well and leaving the infirmary before Janet had the chance to kick her out. She longed to stay by his side in case things got even worse for him, but she also knew that telling Daniel what was going on and possibly coming up with a way to cure his ailments was the most important thing at the moment.

-

Daniel was on his way to the briefing to be held at 2100 hours, and he was running fifteen minutes late. As he bustled into the room, the expectant gazes of General Hammond, Sam, and Teal'c were all on him, and the doctor of archaeology had a bashful, apologetic smile on his face. "Uh, sorry I'm so late."

The General gave a stoic nod. "That's alright Dr. Jackson." He gestured toward Sam. "Major Carter has informed me of the situation, and has explained the request to go back to P2J-795."

A look of surprise washed across Daniel's face. His mouthed an 'Oh', before taking a seat. He cocked his head to the side expectantly. "And?"

Nodding with a faint smile of encouragement, General Hammond said, "You have a go." He paused. "But this is just a mission for information, do nothing else, understand?"

"Yes General, thank you." Daniel managed a grateful smile. His gaze shifted to Sam, who had a look of apprehension on her face.

"Sir," she spoke up, head slightly bowed. Sam continued as General Hammond glanced over at her. "I'd like to stay behind on this mission, if that's alright with you."

The General's expression was slightly confused and contemplative, but he didn't question her request. "Alright Major," His focus shifted. "Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, you will head out to P2J-795 in ten minutes for a fact-seeking expedition, understood?" As both Daniel and Teal'c nodded, he stood, then said, "Dismissed."

-

After leaving the briefing room, Sam went directly to the infirmary to find that Janet wasn't surprised to see her back so soon. The Doctor just smiled gently and said, "Is the rest of SG1 returning to that planet?"

Sam nodded, closing in on the bed where the sleeping Colonel lay. "Well, Daniel and Teal'c are."

Janet briefly furrowed her brows, giving the Major a look of mild confusion. "You're not going with them? I thought you needed to retrieve plant samples?"

"The General doesn't want us doing that just yet. Daniel's going to have a talk with the locals to see if they know anything about poisonous plants, so it might even be unnecessary if they already have a cure of some kind." Sam could feel her cheeks warming slightly. "I wanted to stay behind to uh...record the Colonel's condition. You know, keep track of any progress or deterioration in his illness."

Simply nodding, Janet patted Sam's shoulder and did a quick check of Jack's vitals, looking over the medications he was currently on. She knew that no matter what excuse the Major used to keep watch over the Colonel, there were deeper, more emotional reasons. But she wasn't about to call Sam on it.

-

Upon their return to O'runak, Daniel and Teal'c were greeted by Arcana as she came skipping down the trail that led to the village with a cheerful cry of, "You've returned!", and a bright, welcoming smile.

However grim and solemn he felt, Daniel managed a partial smile at her warm greeting. He hung his head slightly and walked down the steps from the gate, followed by an ever-stoic Teal'c. "I'm sorry that we couldn't be returning with better news though," he told the smiling young woman sadly.

"You are not here to visit and gain further knowledge of O'runak?" Arcana's expression sobered, her head tilting to the side as she eyed Daniel with confusion. "What has happened?"

Daniel sighed, but Teal'c spoke up for him. "Colonel O'Neill has become increasingly ill after touching a species of plant from this planet."

"Oh no!" Arcana exclaimed suddenly, a hand flying over her mouth. Her bright green eyes were alight with worry. "The Das'huda," Her tone quieted, a look of intense regret crossing her once carefree face.

"Well, I see you immediately know of which plant I'm speaking of then. So I assume there is just one poisonous plant here?" Daniel questioned, intent to find more about this _Das'huda_.

Arcana nodded quickly. "All other plantlife on O'runak is either edible or completely harmless." She appeared worried and frightened, as if remembering a bad memory. "The Das'huda was left here by the Goa'uld to try and get rid of the Trao'chi for warning us of their presense and protecting our people. It didn't work though. The Trao'chi are very intelligent creatures and they knew better than to go near it. It would kill them instantly."

Daniel's face paled. Jack hadn't died instantly, but he was obviously sick. What did that mean? Clearing his throat, he found his voice again. "What does the Das'huda do to people, or uh..your people?" He figured that since their species seemed very similar, that it would effect them in the same way, but he couldn't be sure unless one of the O'runakans were taken back to the SGC and examined.

The girl chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "When someone is pricked by the thorn of the Das'huda they will get very ill, and as the physical sickness starts to pass, the sickness of the mind begins." Arcana looked between Daniel and Teal'c worriedly. "You must get to the mountains," She rose an arm and pointed off to the East, where a cluster of moutains could be seen in the distance. "There, you will find a bright orange plant called the Das'ira. Crush all the colored petals of one flower into paste and feed it to your sick friend. It should cure him, but you must take him on the journey with you."

"What?" Daniel's face blanked. "Why can't we just bring the plant back home to Jack. He's really sick, I don't know if he could make the trip."

"He must," Arcana insisted. "The Das'ira cannot be removed from the mountains or it will die and no longer be able to help your Colonel Jack." She frowned slightly. "And if you wait too long the mind sickness will be permanent." A solemn look overcame the young woman as she recalled the memory of a close friend who suffered from the effects of the Das'huda and was not given the antidote in time.

Teal'c nodded to Daniel. "I shall dial us home then Daniel Jackson." He headed toward the DHD without waiting for a response.

-

After returning to the SGC, Daniel and Teal'c attended the debriefing with General Hammond, Sam, and Dr. Fraiser all present. Daniel explained everything that Arcana had told them before awaiting some kind of response from the General or anyone.

The General gave a slight sigh before his gaze turned to the doctor. "Dr. Fraiser? I'd like your opinion on this."

Her eyes wandered thoughtfully for a moment before settling on General Hammond. "Sir, the Colonel is pretty stable at the moment, but if this woman on P2J-795 is correct, we've got to get him that cure before he starts to become mentally ill." Janet sighed softly, lowering her head. "There's no other choice Sir."

General Hammond nodded. "Alright, SG1, you have permission to go back to O'runak. But first," he eyed them all steadily. "I want you to get a good nights rest. You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Teal'c and Daniel both gave a simple nod, then Sam stood slowly. "Yes Sir," She shared a glance with Janet, then reluctantly headed to the on-base quarters because she knew that if she returned to the infirmary, the Doc would most certainly kick her out.

-

The remaining hours of night passed by uncomfortably for the members of SG1, having a slow-going, restless sleep to endure. Samantha Carter was no exception. She was exhausted, and had fallen asleep surprisingly easily enough, but something had nagged her into waking, something that made her leave her on-base quarters and head down to the infirmary to check up on Jack. When she got there, he hadn't been sleeping too easily either.

After sneaking into the darkened room, Sam curled up on the vacant bed beside the Colonel's and watched him. Beads of sweat dotted across his brow, his stone-etched features scrunched up and reflecting the turbulance of his dreams. She frowned slightly, then began whispering soothing things to him as they came to her, not really caring what was said, as long as it served to ease his troubled sleep.

Jack surprisingly looked more relaxed as a few minutes went by. He began snoring softly instead of breathing raggedly and grunting as though trapped in some horrid battle that he couldn't escape. His forehead was still damp with sweat, but he didn't appear to be getting any worse at the moment, making Sam confident she wouldn't need to call for Dr. Fraiser.

Burying her head comfortably against the pillow, Sam let her eyes drift closed as the comforting sound of Jack's snoring lulled her to sleep. She knew she'd get an earful from Janet about not getting a full nights rest in the morning, but at that moment Sam couldn't possibly care less.

-


	5. FIVE

**FIVE**

There was a very short mission briefing the next morning, one in which both Jack and Dr. Fraiser had attended. Jack needed to be there so that he was finally informed what was going on, and Janet was there to relay medical needs and information to the rest of SG1 in case the Colonel needed their help during the journey through the mountains. She wasn't happy about her sick patient traipsing around in the wilderness of a far away planet, but as long as his teammates watched over him, and gave him any medicine he may need that she would provide, Janet was a little more at ease. She also understood that this was his only option at this point.

After the briefing, Jack went down to the gate room dressed in his usual gear, minus a P-90 and sidearm, per Janet's request. He'd fought the idea, but she informed him that if his mind began playing tricks on him during the journey, it could be very dangerous for the Colonel to be carrying live weapons. What ole' Doc Fraiser didn't know, was that Jack had still kept his knife. He knew the beings of the planet weren't hostile or anything, but one could never be too careful. And besides, he didn't feel comfortable going anywhere off-world without some sort of weapon.

Luckily, Jack had been feeling much better that morning and his fever had gone down considerably. With only a low-grade fever, he felt quite fit to travel, and felt more energetic than he had the past few days when he first became ill. Granted, he was certainly not one-hundred percent, but Jack had no doubts he'd make it through the mountains okay with the rest of his team around.

Janet sidled up to Sam while the chevrons were being locked into place. She knew that the Major would definetly be looking out for Jack. "Sam, make sure the Colonel drinks plenty of water, and that you give him moments to rest, even if he doesn't say he needs it." She whispered, out of earshot of the others.

Sam smiled reassuringly, putting a calming hand on the worried doctor's shoulder. "I will, don't worry Janet."

The doctor nodded with a small smile. As she was starting to leave the gate room, Janet whirled around to face Sam again. "Oh, and make sure to check his temperature at every resting point, and use the saline in the medical pack I gave you if he needs it!"

"Got it!" Sam called back with a wave, heading up the ramp to follow her team into the shimmering blue wormhole.

-

Teal'c threw out a strong arm to steady a wobbling Colonel O'Neill as they exited the gate on O'runak. He studied O'Neill's greenish look for a moment before the man waved a hand to signal he'd be alright. Knowing when to be silent, Teal'c did just that as he walked out ahead and looked around as though expecting a welcome greeting from Arcana like they'd gotten before. He rose a brow and turned to the side. "Will Arcana not be accompanying us into the mountains, Daniel Jackson?"

Glancing over, Daniel shook his head while fiddling with his pack. "Uh, no. She mentioned something about not being able to travel up there this time of year..." He trailed off as the others looked to him with confusion written across their faces.

Sam's brows furrowed before she spoke up, standing beside the Colonel. "Is it dangerous to be going into the mountains or something?"

"No, no," Daniel shook his head once again, waving his hands as he tried to explain. "It has to do with their people. Though their physiology seems similar to ours, they can't withstand the mountainous climate this time of year."

"What sort of climate will we be dealing with Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned, hands clasped about his staff weapon held in front of him.

"Nothing dangerous to us," the archaeologist assured the team. "The air will be a little thinner I assume, and it will probably be several degrees cooler, but nothing we can't handle." Daniel glanced over at Jack, who was standing by Sam with his eyes closed. He looked as though he were waiting for nausea to pass. "Uh...Jack?"

Blinking, Jack looked up, an undreadable expression on his face. "So, you know what plant we're looking for then?"

"Yes," Daniel assured him with a nod. "Arcana said it was a bright orange flower. She also told me they could be found nearer to the top of the mountains, and weren't too hard to find, being the only blooming plant that grows up there."

"Alright then," Jack cleared his throat and began walking toward an upward sloping path that appeared to lead where they needed to go. "Let's go hiking kids."

Sam caught up with the Colonel easily enough, remaining at his side. Daniel headed out in front of them, knowing exactly what to look for, while Teal'c took up the rear, carrying his staff weapon as a precaution.

SG1 had to walk nearly two miles before reaching the base of the mountains, and by then Sam had noticed that Jack slowed down a bit since they first left. She eyed him with concern, not saying anything directly to him about it, knowing he'd be upset if they had to stop on his account. "Why don't we stop here and check over our supplies," she suggested in a subtle way so they could let the Colonel rest.

Daniel didn't seem to catch on so quickly, as his eyes were fixated on the slightly-worn and rocky path that seemed to wind between the mountains all the way up to the tops. "I think we're all set Sam, I re-checked everything before we-" He was cut off as Sam nudged him before gesturing toward the Colonel. Daniel's eyebrows rose and he nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, uh, yeh...we'd better make sure we have...everything.." He trailed off, thankful that Jack seemed too distracted at the moment to notice his blundering.

Teal'c watched the exchange with a stoic expression before slowly arching one eyebrow and glancing over at Colonel O'Neill. He now understood the need to 'check their equipment'. In other words, Major Carter had meant that O'Neill required rest but he wasn't about to admit it was so.

Sitting heavily on the ground and leaning his back against a boulder, Jack got out his canteen and took a few gulps of water. He knew he was more out of breath than he should have been, but was also aware of how sick he still was. Swiping an arm across his mouth, Jack put his canteen away, then rose a suspicious eyebrow as Sam headed toward him with something familiar in one hand. "Carter?" He questioned steadily.

She smiled, seemingly apologetic. "Sorry Sir, Janet instructed me to record your temperature at every stop." Kneeling next to the Colonel, Sam drew a small notepad and pen from her vest pocket before taking the digital thermometer and waving it in front of Jack as warning before he tilted his head slightly and she stuck it in his ear.

Jack kept still, preferring the ear thermometer to the one that got stuck in his mouth because it seemed quicker, and didn't prevent him from complaining if he felt like it. He smirked faintly at the thought, then heard the beep of the small machine as Sam removed it from his ear. Jack almost wondered why she didn't use the little sticker things that you stuck on a person's forehead to take their temperature, but then remembered that Janet told Major Carter she wanted a more precise reading.

Sam scribbled in the little notepad, recording Jack's temperature at 100.5 degrees. After checking her watch and adding in the time of day on the paper, she stuffed it back into her vest pocket along with the pen, then smiled warmly at the Colonel and got to her feet. She was about to ask Jack if he needed anything when he suddenly got to his feet with a determined look across his face.

"Let's get a move on so we can make it up there before dark," He announced adamantly, glancing toward Daniel and Teal'c with a firm nod before marching off down the path. Jack knew he was getting sicker, he could feel it. And if what Arcana told Daniel about the poison was true, he didn't want his friends and teammates to see him when he started going nutso. Even worse, he was worried about possibly harming them.

Sam appeared concerned as a look of emotional distress flashed across the Colonel's stone-etched face. She already knew what his worries were, like they had some deep connection. She hurried after Jack, making sure she was close at his side. Glancing back, Sam saw Daniel jogging to catch up and return to his position at the front, while Teal'c remained behind, watching their backs.

"Daniel Jackson, is there any need to be wary of the Trao'chi that protect the people of O'runak from the Goa'uld?" Teal'c spoke up, glancing between the trees suspiciously as they trudged along the upward travelling path.

"Uh, no," Daniel shook his head, fairly confident. "Arcana said she knew we weren't Goa'uld because the Trao'chi would have sensed it and warned them. They would have probably already attacked us as well," He added with a faint grimace.

"Have you seen these creatures?" Teal'c continued, still concerned that these Trao'chi could possibly pose a threat.

"Well..." Daniel's eyes rose upward in thought as he walked, then he shook his head, glancing behind himself, passed Jack and Sam, to the Jaffa warrior. "No, I uh... No, I haven't." He paused. "Come to think of it, Arcana never described them to me either." Shrugging, the archaeologist/linguist/etc continued walking without speaking further.

-

Sam's focus shifted to her side as she noticed Jack's breathing becoming heavier. He was also stumbling a little more as the terrain along the trail got rougher. She winced at his struggle as he lost his footing in hiking upward and tripped, landing hard on his knees with a muffled curse. "Sir!" Quickly, she knelt down and gripped his arm.

Teal'c stopped behind them and moved along O'Neill's other side.

"I'm fine," Jack grunted, forcing himself back on his feet with a grimace as both Sam and Teal'c assisted him. He coughed with a wince, a feeling of nausea washing over him. _"Ugh," _he groaned, becoming still. "No, wait... I'm - I'm gonna hurl."

Sam and Teal'c shifted quickly, bringing Jack toward some bushes and letting him rest carefully on his hands and knees. While he emptied the contents of his stomach, Sam gently rubbed his back, grimacing at her CO's obvious discomfort. She rose her head to see that Daniel had turned back.

Wiping at his mouth with a forearm, Jack spat on the ground before straightening and struggling to his feet. Once again Sam and Teal'c were at either side of him, offering support.

Glancing over to Daniel, Sam unclipped her pack from her vest and knelt down to dig through it. "Colonel, I'm going to give you some of the medicine Janet equipped me with. It should help with your stomach."

Jack grimaced and began striding away from the bushes, back toward the path. He removed his cap for a moment, then scrubbed at his hair with one hand and took in a slow, steady breath before taking a slug from his canteen to rinse the foul taste from his mouth.

Taking out a small bottle of pills, Sam tipped a couple into her palm before tucking the container away. She smiled thankfully at Daniel while he helped re-clip her pack to the back of her vest, then hurried over to where Jack was standing on the path, staring upwards along the trail as it continued to climb higher. "Here you go, Sir."

Sighing softly, Jack took the pills from Sam and tilted his head back while tossing them into his mouth. He sipped a bit of water from his canteen to get them down, then grunted and continued along the path.

"Jack," Daniel started, calling out to him. He stopped as he looked to find Sam shaking her head.

"Let him go Daniel," she said softly with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"He needs to rest," the archaeologist insisted, glancing over where Jack continued walking. He was silently thankful when he noticed Teal'c close behind the Colonel.

Sam sighed, letting Teal'c and Jack get ahead. "He knows that Daniel. But if we don't get him that plant soon he also knows he's going to lose his mind,"

Running a hand through his short hair, Daniel's cheeks puffed out before he released a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright," He gave another sigh of resignation. "Let's keep moving,"

Jack's knees continuously bugged him throughout the upward hike, but he made no mention of it in refusal to start complaining. He could feel himself losing it, slowly going insane. It was almost like the time those weird organisms meant to kill the Goa'uld got into himself, Daniel, Sam, and Doc Fraiser. That time he'd managed not to do anything really embarassing or harmful to anyone else, but this felt a little different. It felt...worse, somehow. Jack couldn't describe it if he wanted to, but he knew for sure this was going to get bad if they didn't find that flower soon.

-

The bright orange sun on O'runak was beginning to set after they'd been on the planet for around six hours or so. The hike up to the mountains had taken longer than the team anticipated, not having expected it to be so far away. It didn't look quite so far from the gate, but there was very dense forest they had to pass through.

Teal'c signalled ahead for Daniel to stop when he noticed Colonel O'Neill slowing down again, his unsteady gait having become a slight limp. The Jaffa set down his staff weapon and took a seat on a fallen tree.

Sam set about taking Jack's temperature when she'd convinced him to sit down, and he reluctantly did so on the same fallen tree beside Teal'c.

Daniel was staring up toward the winding trail in thought before he headed back to the others. "Uh, guys, I think we'd better bed down for the night and continue on in the morning. It's gonna take longer to reach the mountain tops than we - or uh, I - originally thought." He grimaced faintly upon expecting the wrath from Jack.

"Daniel-" The Colonel ground out, but was halted by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He's right Sir," Sam interjected, taking the thermometer out of his ear. "We're losing daylight, so we might as well make camp while we can."

He gave a reluctant sigh, glancing to his side at Teal'c. "T, you wanna do a quick look around the nearby area for a spot to camp out for the night then?"

The large Jaffa gave a slight nod before standing. "Indeed, I will O'Neill." He got up without argument and began striding through the bushes.

Sam was frowning when Jack looked over at her. His brows furrowed as he realized she was staring at the reading from the thermometer and scribbling something down in that little notepad from her vest pocket. "What?" He questioned as softly as he could muster with a raised brow.

"Your fever's gone up Sir," she told him quietly, trying to hide the slight waver in her voice. Sam was getting increasingly worried about her favorite Colonel.

Jack shrugged indifferently, tossing his 2IC a tired look. "So?"

She sighed with slight exasperation. "I last recorded your temp at 100.5 degrees, and it's now 101.4," Sam pulled off the Colonel's hat and rested the back of her hand against his forehead for a moment. "How are you feeling Sir?"

He cleared his throat with a mild grunt. "A little warm," Jack admitted quietly, not looking Sam in the eyes. The planet's temperature was rather mild, but as they started up the mountains it had gotten considerably cooler, and there was no reason for him to be as warm as he was. He frowned, then ran a hand through his already mussed-up hair.

Sam had opened her mouth to say something when Teal'c returned with an almost-pleased look on his face. With Teal'c it was always hard to tell. "Hey, Teal'c. Find anything?"

"I did indeed Major Carter," He gave a slight nod. "There is a small area protected by a slope of boulders in which we shall make camp. I also discovered a nearby stream in which we can refresh our water supply."

"Nice work Teal'c," Jack sent him a brief grin, then wearily got to his feet. "We'd better gather some kindling to start a fire."

"I have already done so O'Neill," Teal'c told him with the barest hint of an accomplished smile. "I managed to get the fire started by using a blast from my staff weapon,"

"Sweet," Jack blinked, looking around for Daniel until he spotted the archaeologist crouched down and picking at some rocks. "Yo, Danny-boy, we're headin' to camp. You comin'?"

"Huh?" Daniel's head shot up and he blinked. "Oh, uh, right. Yeh, I'm coming." He stood and dusted off his pants before following after Teal'c while he led them to the spot he'd found.

-


	6. SIX

**Note: **Thanks to all of you for the encouraging reviews. _:grins like an idiot: _Here's chapter the next chappy before Turkey Day. I might not get a chance to update tomorrow night, but I assure you all that I will if I can. Have a good holiday everyone!

**SIX**

Hearing the restless grumbling of her CO that night, Sam rolled to her right side to look at him. He was a few feet away from her, and Teal'c laid a few more feet to her left in a deep state of kel-no-reem that would last throughout the night. Daniel was fast asleep and snoring loudly across the fire. With no hostiles on the planet, there wasn't any need for anyone to keep watch during the night, so they all were able to get plenty of rest. Well, as much as their minds and bodies would allow anyhow. Unfortunately, Sam noticed, for the Colonel, sleep wasn't going so easily.

Sitting up and letting her eyes further adjust to the lack of lighting, Sam dragged her blankets and scooted closer to Jack. She reached out a hand and touched his forehead, finding it damp with sweat. He seemed to calm a little at her touch, but Sam gasped softly in surprise when she noticed a flash of Jack's piercing brown eyes. "Colonel," she whispered quietly when he didn't move. Those eyes were locked onto hers, and she just about melted right there, her heart clenching in sympathy at the pained look on his face.

Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. He blinked as though trying to keep focus, then managed to speak in no more than a strained whisper. _"Duh..don't let them...puh-put that...suh-snake in my..head..." _Struggling against unseen forces, Jack rolled onto his back, his face a mask of determination not to give in. His eyes were still locked with Sam, silently pleading. _"Please...Sam,"_

Her brows knit together, watching Jack with concern. She tugged on her blankets and laid beside him, reaching out to gently run a hand through his hair. Sam knew it really wasn't appropriate, but she didn't care. He wasn't in his right mind, and he needed her. She couldn't be sure if he had already started losing it, or was just stuck in some dream. "Shh, it's okay Jack, I won't let them get to you," Sam whispered reassuringly. Belatedly realizing she'd used his first name, her eyes flashed to him half-expecting a mention of it, but he said nothing.

Looking into Sam's baby-blue eyes was comforting to Jack's delirious mind. He felt at ease, as though there were fifteen Teal'cs watching his back in the middle of a blood-thirsty battle. He could always count on that guy, but he also knew he could always count on Carter as well. She'd been there with him through thick and thin just as many times as Daniel or Teal'c, maybe more even.

Even with just the slight glow from the fire as illumination, Sam could still see that the Colonel's face was positively flushed with fever. Propping herself up on an elbow and tilting her head in concern, she regarded him gently. "Sir," Sam slipped back into the formal, though her CO didn't seem to be in any shape to notice at the moment. "Try and sleep now, Sir." She watched him shiver suddenly, tugging on his previously kicked away blanket and curling onto his side.

"Cold," Jack murmured in response, his eyes sliding shut once more as he laid with his back to her.

Sam risked moving closer, drawing Jack's blanket tightly about his shoulders and pulling hers up as well. She snuggled close to his back, reminded of the other night where she'd first found him ill at his home and had slept close to keep him warmed. Going further back in her memories, Sam thought about their time stuck in Antarctica. She'd been so close to him then, both in mind and body. It was her responcibility to keep him alive, and she'd nearly failed.

Clenching her eyes shut and forcing back tears, Sam gripped the Colonel a little tighter, reminded of how close she'd been to losing him. _It was close, _she thought with a faint sniffle. _Way too close. _Closing her eyes, she shifted to get comfortable again as Jack turned to his back. Sam found her head rested on his shoulder while one arm draped across his chest. Smiling contently, she soon drifted off to a light sleep.

-

A strong hand shook Sam awake at first light, and after rolling to her back she opened bleary blue eyes to see a huge Jaffa hovering over her. She blinked back the hazyness of sleep before trusting herself to say anything. "Teal'c?"

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill is not in camp," he announced with the faintest twinge of concern in his normally unwavering voice.

"What?" She sat up in alarm, thrusting the blankets off of her and rising to her feet while looking around. "What do you mean? Where's he gone?"

"I do not know," Teal'c lips were turned into a slight frown. "Daniel Jackson has gone looking for him."

"Oh, God," Sam muttered worriedly, running a hand through her messy hair. Her focus shot off to the left when she heard Daniel's shouts not too far away.

"Sam! Teal'c! He's over here!"

Sharing a quick glance with Teal'c, Sam darted off into the trees to follow the sound of Daniel's voice. When she broke through a small clearing, she spotted the archaeologist hovering close by the Colonel, who was sitting on the ground beside a small flowing stream. "Daniel?" She questioned her friend worriedly. Something wasn't right.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong. He was just sitting there. Hasn't said anything and won't answer when I talk to him." His brows furrowed, and with a frown he tapped his head and tilted it to the side, suggesting that the poison had already begun affecting the Colonel's mind.

"Colonel?" Sam chewed her bottom lip nervously as she began a careful approach. "Sir, it's me; Sam. Will you look at me? Please?"

"Sam," he gasped out suddenly, turning to look at her with jerky movements. His normally intense brown eyes were wide and glazed. Jack scratched compulsively at his collarbone, shoulders flinching. "Those...bugs..everywhere.."

"Bugs?" She watched him with confusion, then jumped back slightly with a start as he abruptly pulled out his knife. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the blade, forgetting that they had left him with it.

"Uh..Sam," Daniel said lowly in a warning tone.

"Ach!" Jack yelped suddenly, startling everyone around, including Teal'c. He shifted to his knees and held out one arm, quickly rolling up the sleeve of his green jacket, brown eyes wide in terror as he watched a non-existent creature crawl up and burrow into his arm. "It's under my skin!" He hollered, then began muttering, "Gotta get it out!" Taking his knife, he brought the sharp point of the blade against the skin on the underside of his forearm and began cutting, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Jack!"

"O'Neill!"

"Colonel!"

The simultaneous shouts of the rest of SG1 were screamed in alarm and sudden terror as all three friends leapt into action to stop their commanding officer, and friend, from further harming himself.

"Teal'c, hold him down, quick!" Daniel shouted, grasping one arm while the Jaffa pinned Jack down. He hastily knocked the knife from the Colonel's jerky hand.

"Lemme go!" Jack strained, fighting them. "I gotta get it out!"

Sam fought back tears, distressed at seeing him like that. Remembering the medicine Janet had given her to take along, she quickly unclipped her pack from her vest and dug through the supplies to find a plastic-wrapped syringe and a sedative, as well as some gauze and antiseptic. Hurrying over while Teal'c and Daniel kept him pinned, Sam made quick work of the sedative and injected it into Jack's shoulder.

Jack had begun to fight less and less as the drugs took effect, and Teal'c and Daniel both eased their hold on him, laying the man carefully on the ground with Daniel's jacket used as a pillow. _"Get it...out.." _His mutterings trailed off before Jack slowly lost consciousness.

Daniel's attention shot to Sam, brows slightly furrowed. "What do you give him?"

"Just a...mild sedative," she responded after a moment. Sam's voice cracked slightly. "God," She ran a hand through her hair briefly before kneeling beside the Colonel and grasping his injured arm as the blood trailed freely from the lengthy cut. "He's bleeding... I - I've gotta patch this up.."

Teal'c could see that the Major was visibly shaken by O'Neill's behavior. He knelt beside her and took the roll of bandages as well as the antiseptic. "I shall take care of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," he insisted in a surprisingly gentle manner.

Sam nodded distantly, then found herself being guided to her feet by Daniel.

-

Not much later, Sam was sitting beside the Colonel where he lay on a folded blanket by the remnants of the fire from the previous night. She had her legs bent and pulled up close to her chest as she held an unfocused stare directed at the unconscious man. Her focus would occasionally shift to the bandaging around his left forearm where the sleave of his jacket was still rolled up. Flinching slightly as she noticed spots of blood that had seeped through the bandages, Sam chewed her lower lip slightly as she recalled the wild look in the Colonel's eyes when he did the damage to himself. He truly believed something was crawling in his skin, like that time they got infected with those Goa'uld killing things that made them nuts. Well, everyone except herself and Teal'c of course. Teal'c had a larval Goa'uld, so naturally he got very sick. Nearly died even.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat when she noticed Jack stirring slightly. Her blue eyes were locked onto him as he shifted from side to side, his face a mask of worry and...something else. Was that despair she detected? But why?

_"Charlie," _Jack groaned in a sleepy mumble.

Eyes tearing up at the name, Sam moved herself a little closer. Daniel and Teal'c were both scouting ahead on the trail, trying to find the easiest route toward the mountain tops, so she wasn't worried about them returning and questioning her. Lightly she began stroking the Colonel's hair with slow, gentle movements, his skin radiating warmth.

His expression changed, no longer sorrowful, but there was still something bothering him. Struggling, Jack started to sit up, still in a drug-induced dream state. _"Gotta...pick up...Charlie...school,"_

_"Shh," _Sam pushed him back down gently with a hand to his chest. Her brows furrowed as he continued to struggle, trying to get up.

_"Charlie...I gotta..." _Jack insisted in a breathy whisper.

"It's okay Jack... I - uh - I already picked Charlie up at school," she assured the Colonel, hoping to ease his disillusioned mind. Sighing with relief as he laid back willingly, Sam reached for her nearby pack to retrieve the thermometer. Once doing so, she gently brought it toward the Colonel's ear. He didn't resist, and after a moment the thermometer beeped and she drew back, taking a good look at the reading. What she saw made her frown, heaving a sigh. _102.2. Dammit. _Sam quickly removed the little notepad from her vest pocket and scribbled down the readings for the third time before tucking it away safely once more.

Sitting back again, Sam waited patiently while the sedative wore off. She rose her head and broke from an unfocused stare when she heard Teal'c and Daniel's return. Daniel appeared slightly out of breath. Eyeing them curiously, she slowly stood, awaiting news. "Hey, what did you find?"

Pausing a few feet from her and the Colonel, Daniel began his explanation. "Every which way up the mountain is pretty rough." He frowned slightly, then looked almost hopeful. "I found a path that'll take us up at a slower pace, but it's at less of an angle sorta. Shouldn't be too hard of a climb."

Chewing her lower lip, Sam glanced from Teal'c to Daniel. She grimaced slightly. "I dunno Daniel. I mean, sure the longer path will be easier on the Colonel, but we need to get there quickly. The sooner the better." Her eyes dropped down to Jack. "He's becoming more and more..." Sam trailed off, not knowing quite how to phrase the Colonel's behavior.

Daniel sighed quietly and put a hand to her shoulder in understanding. "I know," he said lowly, looking to Teal'c. "What do you think?"

Teal'c's gaze was steadily focused on Jack. "I believe if O'Neill needs our assistance during the journey we shall be able to assist him. It is quite important we retrieve the cure from the Das'ira plant as soon as possible."

Sam nodded, eager to get going. "We'll have to keep a close eye on him. The Colonel's mental stability could come and go, so one of us should be at his side at all times." She knelt down to retrieve her pack. "If his behavior becomes out of control, I'll administer small doses of the sedative to keep him fairly compliant without knocking him out. His fever keeps rising, so I'm going to set him up with the IV Janet gave me. It can attach to my pack so I'll walk alongside him for a time."

Teal'c and Daniel both nodded in agreement, then began gathering things together around camp before they would head out.

After getting her own gear together and checking the medical supplies, Sam went about getting Jack prepared for the trek further up the mountain. She carefully inserted the IV line and hooked the bag up to her pack before trying to wake him. "Colonel, can you hear me? I need you to wake up," Sam's brows furrowed as he shifted to his side and groaned. She had to move to avoid ripping out the IV. "Jack," she whispered more firmly.

"Hn?" There was a pause while the Colonel managed to prop himself up on an elbow. "I'm up, I'm up," he whispered with another groan.

"Sir, we're going to start up the mountain. Can you stand?" Sam took hold of his right arm while he struggled to get to his feet with a firm nod. She watched him carefully, gauging his reactions to see if he was all there at the moment. He seemed lucid enough.

Jack studied the IV line in one arm, and the bandage on the other. He rose a brow while glancing sideways at Sam. "Carter...what happened?" He asked slowly.

Her brows briefly knit together. "You don't remember Sir?" As he shook his head, Sam licked her lips before meeting his sharp gaze. "You...weren't acting yourself Colonel." Judging by the look on his face, there was no need for further information.

"I see," Jack took a step forward woozily, then fought to steady himself. He rose a hand, signalling to Sam that he'd be fine as she sprung forward to help. "Where's Daniel an'...Teal'c?" He asked breathily.

"Packing up camp," Thumbing her radio, Sam kept slowly at Jack's side as he began walking at an even pace. "Daniel, I'm going to start up the trail with the Colonel, you and Teal'c should be able to catch up."

_"Sure thing," _Daniel answered briefly after a short moment. _"Sam, if you get to where the trail splits three ways, follow the path to the left," _he added quickly.

"Got it," With a sharp nod to herself, Sam dropped her arm by her side.

-


	7. SEVEN

**Note: **Sorry 'bout the late update guys. Here's chapter seven, an' I hope it's satisfying enough ta cover for my lack of posting. XP

**SEVEN**

The mountain's rocky terrain was tough-going, but Jack made no complaints the entire way. In fact, he was unusually quiet, which unnerved both Daniel and Sam. Teal'c didn't appear bothered by it, but as usual it was pretty hard to tell with him. He remained behind Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, careful to watch their backs and searching for any bit of danger from anything. The team had seen a little of the planet's wild creatures on their hike, but none that seemed as though they'd be a threat. Most of the creatures witnessed were bird-like and amphibious in origin, almost like a warped version of the animals on Earth. They'd yet to see anything resembling mammals though, not including the O'runakans themselves.

It was some time before the Colonel showed signs of tiring, and by then they were nearly half an hour from reaching the higher mountain peaks. Sam was hopeful they'd soon find the plants in which they were searching for, though she was worriedly studying Jack as they travelled, knowing that he would need to rest for a short time. "Sir," she spoke up finally, knowing it was time. "Sir, we need to take a break."

Jack grunted and briefly shook his head without turning to look at her. "Negative..Carter... We're almost..there," He had his eyes clenched shut while he stumbled along on auto-pilot. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him, and he had to fight not to cry out and begin shouting things that would sound completely off-the-wall to his teammates surrounding him. Several times Jack fought the urge to lash out and strike at a foe along his side, one he knew, deep down, wasn't truly there.

Sam could sense his inner struggle, and against her better judgement, she signalled ahead to Daniel to keep moving, cancelling their momentary rest. After a moment she noticed Daniel's pace quickening suddenly, and though she was eager to know what he'd seen, she wouldn't leave the Colonel's side. Not like she could anyways, she was carrying his IV bag.

"Hey! I think I found the Das'ira!" Daniel shouted excitedly as he jogged ahead, tripping slightly on a few loose rocks but hurriedly righting himself and clumsily continuing along.

"The dazzy-whatty?" Jack shot Sam a half-focused, confused look.

She just smiled, her eyes twinkling faintly with hidden hope. "The _Das'ira_," Sam corrected, staying close beside the Colonel as he quickened his pace. "The plant that should cure you,"

"Ah," He returned her explanation with a short nod and continued concentrating on walking without tripping over his own feet.

Teal'c moved ahead of Major Carter and the Colonel, confident that there'd be no danger of reaching Daniel before them. As he strode determinedly ahead, an eyebrow rose in his usual way while he observed the archaeologist's discovery. "Daniel Jackson, that indeed appears to be the Das'ira that Arcana described to us."

Nodding eagerly, he glanced back toward Sam and Jack as the two approached slowly. "This is it," Daniel told them, knelt beside the plant. He licked his bottom lip while studying the bright orange petals for a moment.

"Okay, so how do we use it to cure the Colonel?" Sam asked after helping Jack take a seat, his back leaning up against a rocky cliff-face.

Daniel recalled what Arcana had told him and Teal'c. "We've got to crush up the leaves into paste and have Jack eat it.."

"Sound's easy enough," Jack mumbled quietly from where he sat. He looked up with slightly-fogged eyes to stare at Sam where she stood beside him, his IV bag still hooked to her pack. Closing his eyes, his head dropped and he quickly swiped his brow, gritting his teeth while he fought a dizzying sensation, images swirling around in his brain.

Sam sat down beside him, taking out her canteen to offer some water.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was low and full of concern.

After a moment, Jack just rose his head and squinted in Teal'c and Daniel's direction. "You guys gonna...cook me up a..gourmet meal..or what?" He called out softly with a weak version of his patented smirk.

Nodding with a faint smile at Jack's familiar humor, Daniel tilted his head toward Teal'c, noticing that the Jaffa was already mashing up the Das'ira leaves in a small cooking tin from their packs with a rock. Since Teal'c was busy cooking up the cure for Jack's illness, Daniel made his way over to the Colonel and Sam. He sat down on a short old tree stump and leaned forward against his knees. "After we give Jack the plant, we should probably rest for the night, have something to eat. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure none of us have eaten since we left the base."

Sam nodded absently, but her focus and attention was fully on Jack. Her brows were knit together with her concern for him. "Daniel," she said without looking up. "Can I see your handkerchief?"

"Yeh..uh, sure," Daniel leaned to one side, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a clean handkerchief and held it out to Sam. "Here,"

Tipping her canteen, Sam soaked the cloth before folding it up and using it to mop the sweat from Jack's brow. "Don't worry Colonel, you'll be back to normal in no time," However, she was unsure if that was even true. She didn't know how quickly, or effectively, the plant would cure Jack. Sam could only hope it was quick and with little to no side effects.

"Nn," Jack moaned, his head tilting to one side while his eyes snapped shut and he grit his teeth in an attempt to force back incoherent mutterings.

"I have finished with converting the plant to paste for O'Neill," Teal'c announced while striding over to the rest of the group. He handed Major Carter the tin of Das'ira paste.

There wasn't much, but Sam spooned what was there into her hand and brought it to the now barely-conscious Colonel's lips. As his mouth parted slowly, she gently fed him the paste as Daniel moved to his right side so that he remained sitting upright.

Once he'd ingested the brightly colored paste, Jack was soon feeling the effects of whatever alien drug the plant had introduced to his system. His head rocked slightly as he fought the overwhelming drowsiness, thoughts spinning a mile a minute. Vision blurring, Jack managed a weak mumble of, "See ya later kids," before slumping to his side and passing out.

Sam's eyes widened with slight alarm, and she fixed Daniel with a horrified look. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Daniel rose both eyebrows, making a face while he looked from Teal'c to Sam. "I - uh - I dunno... Arcana didn't mention anything about side effects, or what would happen once the cure was given." He shrugged helplessly.

Kneeling down, Teal'c pressed two fingers to the side of the Colonel's neck. Tilting his head to the side, he stared at Carter with a look that could have possibly been reassurance. "O'Neill's pulse is strong, yet fast. I believe he will be fine Major Carter,"

She managed a tight smile while carefully moving Jack so that his IV wouldn't be interrupted. Sam sighed softly and sent Daniel a pleading look. "Hey, could you get a couple of the blankets so we can make him comfortable? I have a feeling we're not going anywhere tonight, and I'd like to keep a close eye on the Colonel."

"Yeh, no problem Sam," Daniel smiled warmly at her and got to his feet, jerking his head to the side in a motion for Teal'c to join him. "Teal'c, you wanna get a fire going? It's gonna get a little cold. I'll take out a few MREs."

The large Jaffa nodded silently, taking hold of his staff weapon. He trudged off to gather some dry twigs while Daniel went for the blankets and some food.

-

It was dark by the time Jack had regained consciousness enough to be somewhat coherent. Sam was worried, but Daniel assured her that Jack would be fine once the Das'ira paste went all the way through his system. After Teal'c had propped the Colonel up enough to lean against the cliff face, Sam sat herself beside him and put half a plate of what looked somewhat like meatloaf on his lap. "Here Sir, try and eat some of this,"

"Mm, MREs," he murmured sarcastically, his voice soft and tired. Jack's eyes were barely open. He was sweaty and shaking, not quite feeling much better than he had before, but his mind was a bit more clear.

Sam gently bathed the Colonel's face with the wet handkerchief before trying to get him to eat. Her brows furrowed as she gazed upon him symapthetically. "Eat as much as you can, then you can go back to sleep. It's late, but you need something in your stomach." She shifted, reaching for Jack's canteen that was laying nearby. Bringing it to his lips, she tilted it slowly, allowing the Colonel time to sip at the water without getting too much too fast.

He licked his lips and sighed gratefully. "Thanks," he murmured softly, eyelids drooping. Despite the fact he was feeling more clear-headed than he had been, Jack still had no desire to eat anything. For awhile he didn't say much, just picked at the food (if you could even call it that) on his lap. There was a glazed look in his eyes while he robotically brought small portions of food to his lips, just managing to get it down.

Monitoring him closely, Sam noticed her CO's lack of interest in the meal. She frowned faintly, sending worried glances in question toward Daniel. She expected the archaeologist to know what effects the Das'ira would have on the Colonel.

Seeing her worries, Daniel moved over beside them and patted Jack's shin. "Hey, Jack," He spoke low and softly. "You doin' alright?"

"Yeh," he plastered a half-hearted grin on his face. "Fine Danny-boy, just peachy," Giving up on the food, Jack tossed it on the ground beside him and pushed it away. He sat there leaning against the cliff face and blinking tiredly, his head jerking up every few seconds. Within a few more minutes Jack opened his mouth to speak. It took several seconds before any words actually came out though. "Think I'm gonna...go back to sleep..now,"

Sam and Daniel immediately aided the Colonel in laying back down on the nearby blankets, but Jack's eyes were firmly shut even before his head was down.

On the other side of the fire, Teal'c was performing kel-no-reem, but keeping himself alert for anything dangerous in their vicinity. He was remaining silent, though he was truly concerned for the man he had come to know as something of a brother to him. O'Neill was resilient beyond anything he'd seen of most humans, but he knew that even the Colonel had his limits, whether he chose to believe it or not.

-

Daniel sat by the dying fire watching Jack toss and turn for half an hour while Sam packed up camp and Teal'c did a perimeter check since he was slightly on edge for some reason, claiming that he sensed a strange presense close by. Daniel moved closer to his friend, lightly reaching out to touch Jack's shoulder.

Flinching from the unexpected contact, Jack swung an arm sideways, catching Daniel with a backhanded smack on the wrist as the younger man jerked away.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Jack," Daniel said calmly, leaning back until he was sure the Colonel was fully comprehending what he saw.

"Daniel?" Squinting his eyes, Jack waited for the face in front of him to come into focus.

"Hey," the archaeologist offered him a smile. Daniel tilted his head to the side, regarding his friend carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Jack's brows knit together before his features were overcome with a look of realization as though he just noticed how much better he was. He smirked suddenly. "Great, actually." Sitting up, Jack rolled his shoulders and neck in attempt to get all the kinks out. He was a little stiff, but that was expected from lying on the cold, hard ground all night. He also noticed there was no longer an IV line in his arm, and figured it must have been removed earlier that morning, or during the night.

"Good, I'm glad." Daniel nodded over to him, then finished with putting out the fire. He stood and began gathering up his own blankets where he'd slept. Sending Jack a sly look he added, "Now you can help us pack up."

Jack smirked with a silent nod. Standing, he stretched his lean frame and took a deep breath before kneeling down to roll up his bedding.

-

Sam jogged back toward the cliff face where Daniel had left the Colonel before going off with Teal'c. She smiled when she spotted a perfectly fit Jack wolfing down an MRE for his morning meal. "Morning Sir," It made her quite happy to see that the color had returned to his face and he no longer appeared to be ill.

"Mornin' Carter," Jack greeted, briefly looking up from his food as he finished off the last remnants of what may have been mac an' cheese.

"Feeling better Sir? You look really well," Sam sat down on a nearby rock close to where the fire had once been.

Jack grinned. "Yeh, I'm feeling much better, thank you Major. You're not lookin' too bad yourself," He added with a smirk as his 2IC's bright blue eyes widened, flashing with embarassment.

Sam could feel her cheeks warming, turning a bright pink. She forced herself to look down while a strangled giggle escaped past her lips.

Still grinning smugly, Jack changed the subject to make her feel more comfortable. He had to admit that he did enjoy her bashfulness at the moment though. It was rather endearing. "So Carter," He went about putting away the empty MRE container and clipping his light pack to his vest. "We about ready to head back down the mountain? Where's Danny an' Teal'c?"

"They should be around any minute now Sir," Sam made a quick visual sweep of the nearby area before shrugging toward the Colonel and heading down the slight incline.

Jack was soon following her. However, he came to a skidding halt when he heard the loud rustling from the nearby trees. He froze, tentatively shooting his gaze toward Sam. "Carter," he called out a warning cry, remebering he was weaponless. A hand automatically went to retrieve his knife, and that's when Jack realized they must have taken that from him during a moment of insanity. His eyes flickered briefly to his left forearm, the bandage now covered by the sleave of his jacket. Before he could fathom what may have taken place, Jack went directly into Colonel-mode, leaving previous thoughts behind.

Sam spun around at the Colonel's shout, then she heard the rustling and positioned herself, aiming toward the trees with her P90 at the ready. "Got it covered Sir!"

Jogging up to her side, Jack's eyes remained intently focused as brush-hidden figures emerged. He was both relieved and alarmed to find Daniel stumbling out of the woods, a calmer, yet still quick-moving, Teal'c close behind.

Upon seeing the familiar faces of her friends and teammates, Sam lowered her weapon slightly, still wary of Daniel's expression.

"We gotta get out of here, NOW!" Daniel waved them off as Teal'c backed out of the woods, aiming his staff weapon in their wake and blasting it several times.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked him calmly, wishing he had a weapon handy.

Daniel nervously spread his arms wide as he continued stumbling from the woods toward Jack and Sam. "Big," he explained, panting, "Big...THING!"

Jack and Sam both winced as a loud screeching noise followed one of Teal'c's staff weapon blasts.

"They are indeed large and powerful creatures O'Neill," Teal'c told them as he made his way over. His staff weapon was still pointed precariously toward the treeline.

_"They?" _Jack's eyes were wide and suspicious. "As in more than one of these big..._things_?" he questioned, repeating Daniel's description.

"The Trao'chi? Is that what's out there?" Sam asked, glancing to the side of the large Jaffa and trying to peer through the trees to find something.

"I think not," Teal'c shook his head. "The creatures do not seem as Arcana described."

Daniel was hunched over, catching his breath. He looked up slowly. "They look almost like a mix between rhinos and lions from Earth, but much more intelligent and dangerous," he told them, yet again ignoring Jack's repeating question. "Two were after us, and one of them knocked down a tree like it was nothing!" He spun to look toward the woods nervously.

"We must go," Teal'c said sharply.

Jack just nodded and swung his arm in a wave. "Alright campers, let's move out before the big bad..._thing_,gets us,"

"We've got to return to the village," Daniel said quietly as they all got moving. He adjusted his glasses. "I have to find out what they know about these creatures,"

"Linos," Jack piped up with a grin.

Daniel eyed him strangely as Teal'c kept walking at the Colonel's side, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Linos?" The archaeologist repeated.

"Yeh," Jack just nodded and kept trudging down the unsteady path. "You said they were like a mix between lions and rhinos... Hence, _linos_." He tilted his head to one side with a slight shrug and an indifferent expression. "Or if you prefer, _linocerous_." Jack grinned.

Sam laughed quietly at the Colonel's explanation as Daniel rolled his eyes with a shrug.

They'd been hiking down the rough mountainous terrain for an hour or so when Jack suddenly halted, holding up a hand in a signal for the others to stop. "Hold up," he barked lowly, taking a look around.

Teal'c readied his staff weapon. "I heard it as well O'Neill,"

Sam took a tentative step closer to Teal'c. "Heard _what_?"

There was a loud rustling, and the ground began to tremble slightly beneath their feet. The next thing they heard was a low snort, and the tramping of heavy feet.

Daniel's eyes widened in recognition of that sound. "Oh no,"

"Move, move!" Jack shouted, ushering his team along the path as it narrowed around a small cliff. He was aware of Teal'c watching their backs, aiming his staff weapon toward the trees just as the enormous creatures emerged. "Daniel, toss me your sidearm!" Jack quickly caught the airborne weapon, then spun and began shooting at the beasts. "Teal'c! Back, now!" He laid down some cover so that the Jaffa could make his retreat, hoping that the large animals wouldn't be able to follow along the narrow cliff edge.

Teal'c shot one of the beasts twice with his staff weapon before it was grounded with a loud _thud_, then he headed for the path along the cliff edge as requested by O'Neill.

As Teal'c got past him, Jack fired at the remaining creature, hitting it several times. The animal continued to charge, baring sharp fangs and lowering his head, a flattened rhinocerous-like horn aiming directly for the Colonel. Though he continued shooting, and the beast was slowing slightly, Jack could not have prevented what happened next. He backed up as much as he could in the brief moment in which the animal plowed into him. Gasping, Jack was hit square in the chest and propelled backward, sliding off the cliff edge before the beast skidded to the ground lifelessly, heaving it's last breath.

-


	8. EIGHT

**Note: **I know, I know, last chap was evil. What're ya gonna do? XP Atleast ya get a little relief now. Everyone breathe. Hehe.

**EIGHT**

"COLONEL!" Sam's horrified scream seemed to echoe in the sudden moment of deadened silence.

Daniel was stark still, his eyes wide. Knowing that both beasts were dead, he jogged from the narrow path along the cliffside and moved to peer down where Jack had fallen. Teal'c was already climbing his way down. Daniel noticed Sam hurrying beside him, her look of despair and anxiety mirroring his own. "God..Jack," he whispered aloud, brows knit together in deepened concern for his friend.

Sam had to force back tears as she stared down upon the Colonel's unmoving form laying lifeless at the slightly-rocky bottom of the cliff. Luckily the height wasn't too great, but he'd been rammed by that strange animal and it didn't look good. "Teal'c?" Her voice cracked as she called down to the Jaffa once he'd reached Jack's side.

"He is alive," Teal'c looked up, answering the questioning looks on Daniel and Sam's faces. He carefully examined the man further. "But he is injured. We will need to return to the Stargate."

"Teal'c, don't move him. I'll be right down!" Sam called out, quickly scanning for an easy way to get down without falling. She managed, sliding just a little bit, but she'd found a relatively safe way down the steep cliff.

Seeing that Sam was making her way down, Daniel soon followed, anxious to know how his friend was.

As soon as Sam knelt beside Jack's prone form, she felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. Blood was slowly pooling behind his head, and his right knee was pierced by a sharp and jagged pointed stick, presumably from the fall. She grimaced, then went about carefully removing his vest and unzipping his jacket. "That animal struck him pretty hard, I've got to check for any broken bones or internal injuries." She looked up at Teal'c. "I need you to support his head for me,"

The Jaffa nodded and carefully lifted the Colonel's head, gingerly cradling it in his lap. He felt the warm stickyness of blood on his fingers and frowned faintly. Removing his jacket, Teal'c balled it up and placed it beneath O'Neill's head.

After she had undid Jack's vest and jacket, Sam gently pushed up his shirt to view his upper torso. Her brows knit together at the sight of dark bruising that had already formed on his chest. She lightly ran her fingers along the bruise, applying light pressure to test for any weakness or deformities in the bone structure. Grimacing, Sam locked eyes with Teal'c, her expression grim and deeply concerned. "I think the blow from that beast fractured his sternum, and he's definetly got a concussion."

Daniel hissed in sympathy as he looked at his friend's chest, then back down to his bloodied leg. He gestured toward the sharp, broken stick that had tore through muscle and tendons at the back of his knee. "Think we should uh...get that out?"

Teal'c began tearing strips of cloth from his shirt. "I shall remove the object and bandage the wound to stop the bleeding," he announced, seeing the distressed look on both Sam and Daniel's faces at the thought of pulling the jagged stick from Jack's knee. Nodding toward his teammates, the Jaffa prepared to go about doing what was necessary to help the Colonel.

-

For a long while Jack remained mostly unconscious, drifting back to the surface occasionally but not long enough to speak or focus properly. Teal'c and Daniel had managed to get him back up the cliff by taking a long way around, and then they'd all rested while Sam kept constant watch over the Colonel. The wound to his knee was rather grotesque, but they'd managed to staunch the bleeding after awhile and made sure it was tightly wrapped with bandages from the medical pack Dr. Fraiser had given Sam. The bloody gash to the back of Jack's head gave the team cause for concern, but it didn't bleed for long and had also been bandaged.

Sam gave Jack an injection of antibiotics to help fight off any infection he may develop because of his injuries, and had also administered some pain medication. Once he woke and was fully comprehensive of his surroundings, she was sure he'd be tired because of his head injury, and would have to wake him up every fifteen minutes or so to make sure he was in no danger of falling into a coma.

Teal'c soon approached and knelt down beside Jack and Sam. "Is O'Neill faring any better Major Carter?"

She sighed softly. "A little, but I have to wait until he's more stable before we can move him." Her gaze flickered to the unconscious Colonel. His breathing sounded heavy and labored, giving her more reason to worry about his chest.

Nodding sharply, Teal'c stood. "Daniel Jackson and I will keep watch for more of the creatures."

"Thanks Teal'c," Sam smiled faintly as the large Jaffa walked off to check the perimeter. She adjusted the blanket around the Colonel, trying to keep him comfortable as possible. Lightly stroking the side of Jack's face, Sam settled down beside him to wait until he woke.

-

A flash of dark brown caught Sam's attention after she'd been sitting by the Colonel, hugging her knees and staring off into space for over an hour. Her gaze immediately focused on those penetrating brown orbs of Jack's, and she felt a slight clenching in her throat, robbing her of her voice. For a few brief seconds Sam thought this was just a bout of momentary consciousness, and the Colonel would soon be stolen away by the blackness edging into his vision once more. It wasn't the case however, and his dark brown eyes remained open and focused, seeing clearly for the first time since he'd been injured.

Jack's head was tilted slightly to his right, watching Sam intently as though she was the one thing anchoring him to consciousness. His entire body was throbbing with pain, and as he opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a low groan. Swallowing convulsively, Jack grimaced, his eyes glazing with agony.

"Colonel," Sam whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her own eyes watered seeing the pain he was in, and she scrambled to retrieve a painkiller from the medical pack. "Can you tell me what hurts, Sir?" she prodded carefully, hoping to get some sort of response. Sam was holding the loaded syringe, hoping to get him to speak before she gave him the drug that would cloud over his perception of pain.

Swallowing slowly this time, Jack clenched his eyes shut for a moment and tried to get a handle on the pain he was feeling. "Head. Chest," he responded in a strained whisper. It was hard to get enough air to talk, since breathing seemed to just cause more pain.

Sam's brows furrowed, surprised that he hadn't mentioned his knee. She gave him the injection without subjecting him to more suffering, then softly asked, "How's your leg, Colonel?"

Jack blinked slowly. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. Jaw clenching and unclenching a few times, his eyes blearily fixed on Sam. "Can't...feel.."

The first thing that ran through Sam's mind at his admission wasspinal injury. She chewed her lower lip, trying not to show how worried she was. "Can you try and move your legs for me Sir?"

_"Yeh," _he whispered faintly before grimacing.

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over her when she noticed his left leg bending up at the knee, his right leg jerking only slightly since the knee was tightly bound because of the injury. She grit her teeth when the Colonel cried out in pain at the movement.

_"Agh," _Jack groaned, trying to roll on his side and curl up in an attempt to block out the sudden pain that shot through his right leg, but it just caused him more discomfort.

"I'm sorry Sir," Sam apologized regretably, laying a firm hand on his shoulder. "Lie still, please, Colonel. You've got a severe concussion and a fractured sternum, Sir." She was relieved that he didn't seem to have a spinal injury, and realized that he probably couldn't feel his leg earlier because it may have been asleep. He'd been laying in the same position for over an hour, it was inevitable. Sam just felt incredibly guilty for causing more pain by making him try and move his injured leg.

_"God," _Jack grimaced with a hiss, gritting his teeth. "What..happened...to my..leg," he gasped out through the pain, trying to control his breathing so it lessened the discomfort on his chest.

Sam bowed her head. "When that..._creature _rammed you, you fell back off the cliff. You hit your head pretty hard, and there was a jagged stick that had managed to pierce the back of your knee on the landing."

Jack's eyes rolled upward. _"Peachy," _he groaned, breathing as shallowly as he could manage. "Like I don't..have enough...knee problems,"

Sam smiled, giggling slightly. As long as Colonel Jack O'Neill's humor was intact, she knew he'd be alright. He'd be the Colonel she always knew and loved. And yes, she would admit to herself, she had always loved him to some extent, though the feelings had progressed over the years they'd known eachother.

By the time Daniel made his way over to the pair, Jack had already drifted off again. His brows knit together and he knelt for a moment, holding out a tin cup of really bad coffee. He smiled as she took it gratefully anyhow, already knowing how awful the instant stuff was. Daniel gestured toward the Colonel. "How is he?"

"He was awake and lucid a minute ago, but with that head injury he was out like a light not long after becoming conscious." Sam told him, absently smoothing back Jack's unruly hair. "I've given him some morphine, but we're running low so I wanted to save some in case he needs it on the way to the gate. We've still got quite a ways to go."

"Yeh," Daniel sighed softly. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, adjusting his glasses before sneezing loudly. Sniffling, he shook his head and wiped his hands on his pants. He jerked a thumb behind himself. "Uh, Teal'c's keeping a lookout for those - uh - _linos_." Smiling faintly at the word, Daniel sat crosslegged on the ground.

Sam just nodded distantly. It was obvious where her focus lied, and she wasn't paying much attention to Daniel any longer. His voice just faded away as he continued talking, and her lack of listening was apparent when she spoke quietly and interrupted him. "It's not going to be easy Daniel,"

He stopped mid-sentence, brows knit together as he cocked his head to the side curiously. "Uh... What?"

"Getting Jack down the mountain," Sam sighed softly, eyes glazing. "With the rough terrain and his injuries-" She stopped when a comforting hand rested on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Sam," Daniel assured her in a sincere and gentle voice. Normally he may have teased her about the informal slip using Jack's first name, but he knew that now was not the time. He realized she was very emotionally fragile at the moment because of her deep concern for their friend.

As she turned away with a quivering lower lip, Daniel grasped her hand. "Listen to me Sam. Jack's going to be okay, he'll get through this. He's been through much worse, and you've been witness to that on more than one occasion."

Sam smiled tightly, her forehead crinkling faintly in her attempts not to let the tears spill. She nodded slowly in agreement with Daniel's soothing words, then squeezed his hand in return. "I know," her whispered words were barely audible. "You're right, he'll be okay." She nodded again as Daniel stood.

-

Jack didn't wake again until first light. By then he was pretty coherent like he'd been the last time, but Sam had given him the minimal amount of painkillers, and he wasn't tired again right away. She needed him as alert as possible if they were to make any ground in a few hours time. Despite the early hour, Daniel was insistant that they get going. He was still wary about the creatures they'd encountered the previous day, even though he and Teal'c had took turns keeping watch over the night and hadn't seen or heard anything.

Despite the fact that his breathing was restricted from the chest injury, and his head and leg throbbed terribly, Jack insisted that he'd be able to make the journey without Teal'c jury-rigging a stretcher for him. However, the Jaffa was adamant on helping the Colonel walk, so he'd given Jack a thick branch that was forked at the end to use as a crutch.

Sam remained beside Jack, one arm wound around his middle while his left arm was draped around her shoulders to offer even more support than the crutch alone could give. She was surprised at how steadily he moved considering the head wound and the damage to his knee, but however painful it was, she knew he wouldn't complain as much as he deserved to.

Jack had begun staggering greatly, his good leg dragging slightly with every step. His breathing had turned into heavy wheezing, and it was becoming a major struggle to stay conscious with the small amount of oxygen he was barely managing to take in.

"Sir?" Sam questioned him worriedly, slowing her steps.

Daniel and Teal'c both stopped at their respective positions in front and behind them. "Let's rest for awhile," Daniel piped up, seeing the distress in Sam's eyes, the straining visible in Jack's body.

"No," Jack barked weakly. "We should...keep.." His eyes fluttered rapidly, and before he was able to finish speaking, he lurched forward, losing what little control he had over his limbs.

"Colonel!" Sam held him tighter as Teal'c rushed over to help. "Whoa, whoa," she shifted her feet to a better position so the Colonel's weight didn't drag her down as well. "Easy Teal'c, set him down slowly," she instructed the Jaffa, though he was already taking great care in moving their leader.

Daniel took out one of the thermal blankets from his pack, then folded it up haphazardly before carefully setting it under Jack's head.

Sam checked his pulse, then sighed softly, glancing from Daniel to Teal'c before her eyes settled on Jack. "As long as he's out I may as well take the opportunity to change the bandages," She rose her head, then began unclipping her pack. "Teal'c, could you give me a hand?"

He nodded slightly. "Of course Major Carter. How can I be of assistance?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Sam stared contemplatively at Jack's chest for a moment before responding. "First of all, Daniel, I need you to find something relatively flat and hard, about a foot long. I need a splint to wrap his chest and support his breastbone."

The archaeologist nodded, then quickly scampered off into the trees to search for what Sam needed.

Sam's eyes flicked back to Teal'c, who was awaiting orders. "When Daniel gets back I'm going to have you sit the Colonel upright while I bind his chest, but right now I have to rebandage his knee and administer more antibiotics. At the moment all I need you to do is watch him and tell me if he starts to wake up. Can you do that?"

Teal'c nodded affirmatively. "I can, Major Carter."

"Okay," Sam took a deep breath, then rumaged through the medical pack to get out what she needed.

Daniel had returned by the time Sam and Teal'c finished rebandaging Jack's leg, head, and arm. He held out a thick chunk of tree bark that was a little over a foot in length, and atleast four inches wide. "Is this okay?" He asked unsurely as she took it from him.

She nodded with a tight, hasty smile. "It'll do. Thanks Daniel," Sam rose her chin to look Teal'c straight in the face with a slight nod. "Ready?"

"I am," Moving his hands beneath Jack's shoulders, Teal'c carefully manuevered the Colonel into a sitting position, remaining knelt at his back to keep the unconscious man upright.

Pulling Jack's shirt back down, Sam carefully placed the make-shift splint flat against his sternum before cautiously binding his chest with a roll of Ace wrap, making sure it wasn't too tight. She needed to keep the splint in place, but had to be careful about further restricting the Colonel's breathing.

-

Within fifteen minutes Sam was drawn into Jack's dark, captivating eyes. She smiled, offering him comfort and understanding as she placed a hand gently to his shoulder. Thankfully, she'd finished with the bandaging before Jack had become conscious, making the process much easier and less painful for him.

Jack's eyes lost their focus quickly and he soon adapted a glazed, confused look. His brows knit together slightly, eyes hooded. _"Wha..t...hap...nd?" _His voice was quiet and breathy, words slightly broken.

"You collapsed... Sir," Sam absently brushed a hand along his forehead. She hadn't been truly aware of the closeness she was exhibiting around her commanding officer recently, and the act of gentle, innocent touching had become quite natural.

_"Oh," _he mouthed silently, blinking in slow succession.

As Jack made a move to get up, Sam pressed a firm hand on his shoulder, her eyes locking him in place. "Just rest a little longer Colonel, Teal'c and Daniel are doing a quick check in the nearby area anyways."

Jack simply nodded and laid back with a slight groan, stilling at the sight of her pleading gaze. He then smirked slightly, one eye open. "Ah, looking for my...friends..are they?"

Sam smiled slightly. By the sound of his voice, Jack had gotten a handle on his breathing and seemed to be talking easier now. She nodded. "Yes, Sir, just in case. We haven't seen much wildlife on our way down the trail all day,"

"That's...good," Jack mumbled weakly, his head lolling back against the rolled up blanket.

-

Top of Form 1


	9. NINE

**NINE**

Before nightfall, Jack had gotten mobile again, although he relied heavily on the support of Sam and the crutch Teal'c had put together for him. The Jaffa had even wrapped strips of fabric around the part of the stick that rested under his arm so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable. Jack's breathing was heavy, and he was incredibly weak, but he tried his damnedess not to slow the team down too much. He was fighting an exhausted, injured body the whole way, but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd be giving up anytime soon.

Daniel was striding ahead with Teal'c as it got darker. Jack had insisted the Jaffa take point before resigning himself to keeping silent the rest of the way. It took up a great amount of effort to speak, and he couldn't afford the waste of breath. Though Daniel was skeptical about not having anyone to watch their backs, Sam explained that she'd be able to keep an eye out while walking alongside the Colonel and assisting him. She could tell by Jack's eyes alone that it's what he would have said if he was able. Well, however differently phrased it would be.

Jack's barely-steady movements slowed, and he paused to hold his right hand to the center of his chest. With Sam keeping him propped up at his left, and the crutch under his right arm, he managed to remain upright as he fought to catch his breath.

"Sir?" Sam questioned him with a troubled expression. "Do you need a break?"

"No," He shook his head, eyes narrowing with determination as he stared down at the rough trail beneath their booted feet.

"Are you sure?" She persisted, reminded of how he'd claimed to be alright earlier before collapsing. This time though, Sam noticed hopefully, he seemed slightly steadier, and that was saying something.

"Yeh," Jack answered shortly, jerking his chin. He removed his hand from where it rested on his chest, able to feel the hard splint beneath his clothes. Blinking a few times, he limped on, using his crutch to propell him forward, though the movement of using the support spurred a furious pain in his chest. Gritting his teeth, Jack just kept moving, remaining silent about his pains, knowing the knowledge would just prove to further upset his teammates.

Eager to return to the gate, but worried about Jack, Daniel glanced behind him hesitantly, sharing a brief glance with Sam that let him know Jack was alright to keep going. The archaeologist turned and trudged on before his friend even realized he'd been checking up on him. Teal'c was still striding determinedly ahead, his face masked with complete concentration.

Forty-five minutes passed before the Stargate was in sight, and by then Jack was barely able to keep upright. Sam was supporting him as best as she could, but he was practically unconscious now, limping along with the crutch under his right arm. Her arm was wound tightly about his waist, but she was still struggling to keep them both moving now.

Turning back to see her dilemma, Teal'c stepped up to Sam and took Jack's weight completely to free her of her burden. "I will take O'Neill through the gate," he said with a hint of warmness in his deep, baritone voice. Teal'c was cradling the Colonel in his massive arms now, the make-shift crutch forgotten.

Sam was momentarily still, her tired brain processing the loss of extra weight she'd been supporting the entire journey down the mountain. Finding her legs again, she jogged lazily after Teal'c and the Colonel, seeing Daniel race ahead urgently, eager to punch in the coordinates for Earth into the DHD. Sam knew he was concerned about getting Jack into Janet's care as soon as humanly possible as well.

_"Agh,"_ Jack groaned barely audibly as the jarring from Teal'c's movements caused pain to lance throughout his knee, head, and chest.

"I am sorry O'Neill," Teal'c apologized sincerely as he continued toward the gate. "We are almost there," He assured the barely-conscious Colonel.

The loud _kawoosh_ of the opening wormhole was heard once the chevrons were all locked into place, and Daniel was soon standing by the event horizon, waving an arm to urge Sam, Teal'c, and Jack through after he'd punched in the code on the GDO. He was intent on making sure everyone got through before following into the shimmering blue himself.

-

Adjusting their stumbling steps down the ramp on the other side of the gate, the team had successfully returned to the SGC. Jack was now completely unconscious in Teal'c's arms, and Sam was hearing muffled voices from the control room and through the speakers, her mind focused on only one thing; Jack. She blearily recalled General Hammond making his way into the gateroom after ordering Walter to call for Dr. Fraiser and her medical team. Her bright blue eyes wandered over to Daniel, and she found her legs moving robotically as he guided her down the ramp, noticing her distressed state.

Sam barely remembered being brought to the infirmary for her post-mission check-up. She sat there for what seemed like a long time afterwards before Daniel and Teal'c joined her when they were through getting looked at. The two men kept watch over Sam to make sure she was alright while most of the technicians helped Janet take care of the Colonel.

Daniel grew concerned as Sam passed out, leaning against his shoulder while sitting on the medical bed. He shared a glance with Teal'c before helping her lay on her side and covering her up with a blanket. "Is she okay?" He questioned the Jaffa unsurely.

Teal'c just gave a slight nod. "I believe Major Carter is emotionally, as well as physically, exhausted," he told the anxious archaeologist quietly.

With a nod, Daniel sunk into a nearby chair while Teal'c remained rigid and vigilant at the foot of the bed. They'd only been in there for a little over half an hour when Janet approached the three weary teammates, Sam still unconscious. Daniel rose his head slowly to see the doctor's tight, hesitant smile.

"Janet?" He questioned worriedly. "How's Jack doing?"

She sighed very softly, eyes wandering for a brief moment. Teal'c was watching her as intently as Daniel, expecting an answer. "We've done X-rays, ultra-sound, along with several scans, and he's just been taken into surgery for his knee." Noticing the questioning looks, Janet continued with her explanation of the Colonel's condition. "So far we've confirmed a broken sternum, but it's not that bad. Colonel O'Neill's suffered a major concussion, but I'm confident there's no permanent damage." She smiled gently. "You all did well taking care of him, and I'm pleased to say that he's no longer suffering the effects of the alien virus, so I assume you managed to get ahold of the plant that would cure him."

Daniel nodded distantly. "Yeh... We did."

Teal'c watched the small doctor studiously as she quickly looked Sam over, checking her pulse and such before speaking to him and Daniel.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up and have something to eat, then get to sleep. I'm going to hook Major Carter up to an IV with some fluids and nutrients and let her rest here." Janet smiled gently down at the sleeping woman.

"Is she alright?" Daniel appeared anxious again.

"Oh, yes, don't worry Daniel," Janet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's just a bit dehydrated and needs the rest."

The archaeologist just nodded before he turned and began leaving the infirmary with Teal'c. Suddenly stopping at the door, Daniel turned and called out to Janet. "If Jack-" He began, but she was already prepared to answer him.

Janet smiled knowingly. "I'll let you know when you can go in and see him," she assured the man comfortingly. She nodded toward the retreating archaeologist. "Oh, and General Hammond wanted me to tell you that the debriefing can wait until 0900 hours tomorrow,"

"Thanks," Daniel nodded appreciatively before disappearing down the hall.

-

Sam took a moment to remember where she was before slowly opening her eyes and taking in the infirmary atmosphere around her. She blinked rapidly, rolling onto her right side and noticing a sudden pain in her left arm. Examining the limb blearily, Sam realized she had an IV line going into her arm on the underside of her left elbow. With a slight groan, she shifted on her side again and blinked several times when she spotted the occupant of the bed beside her. It was Colonel O'Neill.

Her eyes roamed over his prone form slowly, and Sam noticed that he appeared to be breathing a little easier, and his right leg was slightly elevated and wrapped heavily with thick bandaging. There was a clean bandage wrapped around Jack's head, with tubes and monitor leads along the unwrapped portion of his chest.

"Sam?"

Janet's warm voice alerted her, and she rose her head slightly without facing away from Jack. "Oh, hey Janet," Sam mumbled softly as the doctor stepped between the two beds and into her patient's view.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor was smiling at her, a twinge of concern in her gentle eyes.

"Fine," Sam answered dismissively, her eyes still locked onto the Colonel. She squinted slightly, brows knit together. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be alright. I'm sure he won't be happy that he needed yet _another _knee surgery, but the damage wasn't too bad, especially considering how mangled it looked." Janet noticed the slight crack in Sam's voice, but she said nothing of it. She knew the Major cared deeply for the Colonel, more than regulations would allow, but it didn't bother her. In fact, Janet felt that both of them would benefit from being together openly, not having to worry about ending their careers. Unfortunately, that wasn't how things worked if you were in the military. "You did a good job with the field dressings and splint," the doctor praised Sam warmly, hoping to offer the obviously troubled woman some comfort.

Sam just hummed quietly with a slight nod, pulling the blankets tighter around herself.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Janet laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and gazed down at her kindly with an encouraging smile. "How 'bout you get yourself showered and dressed while I stop by the commissary and get you something to eat?"

It wasn't a suggestion, and Sam knew that. Heaving a sigh, she sat up slowly with a faint nod and held out her left arm so Janet could remove the IV. Her mind was focusing steadily on her current tasks; shower, dress in BDUs, return to infirmary to watch over Jack. From that point on she was working on auto-pilot to do what needed to be done.

-

While sitting on the bed besides Jack's and eating the food Janet had brought down, Sam chatted quietly with the doctor, explaining what had caused such physical damage to the Colonel. She was silently wondering why Arcana or the other villagers failed to mention the danger of those strange beasts they encountered. Making a mental note to voice her questions to Daniel at a later point, Sam laid on her side to rest a little while, suddenly feeling exhausted once more.

Janet reminded her that it wouldn't be morning for several more hours and that she should get a good night's sleep. The doctor didn't even bother asking Sam to leave the infirmary and head to her on-base quarters, knowing very well that the Major would rest easier being close to the Colonel.

"I'm going to hit the hay myself, so I'll be in my quarters. Just call me through the intercom if you need anything Sam," Janet announced quietly with a gentle smile before briefly checking over Jack's vitals and leaving the infirmary. She nodded toward a nurse and told the young woman to leave them be, and that she only had to remain outside just in case she was needed.

"Thanks Janet," Sam murmured softly with a faint smile. She kicked off her boots and pulled up a blanket, taking off her green jacket so that she only wore the black t-shirt, then snuggled up on her side and let her head sink comfortably into the pillow.

-

Jack woke very briefly around 0100 hrs, Sam being the first to notice. She'd been tossing and turning for fifteen minutes before hearing the slight, shifting movements coming from the infirmary bed beside hers. While rolling to her right side, her eyes opened slowly and focused against the dim lighting of the room. "Colonel?" She whispered softly, not getting a response. Sam's brows furrowed as he released a barely audible groan before jerking his chin slightly. "Jack," she tried again in a soothing, encouraging tone, using the more informal name.

He tilted his head slightly in Sam's direction, being noticeably more responsive this time. Jack's eyes opened a crack and he murmured something incoherent before his head lolled to one side and he drifted away again.

Sitting up slowly, Sam slid carefully off the bed and traveled the few steps toward the Colonel. She gazed down at his relaxed features, smiling gently and admiring him with affection. A brief look of incertitude crossed her face and she tenderly stroked one hand along the side of Jack's face. A smile graced Sam's lips while the unconscious Colonel leaned into her touch, releasing a soft hum.

Satisfied that he'd been awake atleast once, Sam ambled back to the other bed and crawled tiredly under the blankets. She didn't think it was necessary to notify Janet since nothing was wrong, so instead she decided to let the doctor get some much-deserved sleep and remember to let her know in the morning.

-


	10. TEN

**TEN**

"Now he's still groggy from the anesthetic, so I only want you to sit and talk with him for a few minutes," Janet instructed the remaining members of SG1 firmly, but gently. She regarded Sam thoughtfully for a moment, knowing that the Major had been with Jack throughout the night, and had only left his side that morning when Janet had ordered her to get some breakfast and a change of clothes while she checked the Colonel's wounds and cleaned his surgical incision. However, Janet had promised that Sam could stay and look after the Colonel while she left the base to check up on Cassie, and stopped by the hospital briefly to gather some paperwork. The clever doctor was using the excuse to allow the Major to remain by her beloved Colonel's side without arousing suspicion of any sort from the General or her nursing staff.

Daniel and Sam were both standing at the side of Jack's bed, looking down at him studiously while Teal'c regarded the man with care from the foot of the bed. Daniel quirked a half smile, tilting his head a little to one side. "Hey Jack," He crossed his arms over his chest and adjusted his glasses. "How ya doin'?"

Sam had her eyes on the Colonel intently, trying to hide the rediculously happy grin that threatened to spread across her face. She was so glad to see him conscious for longer than a brief flicker of a moment.

_"Great..swell..peachy," _Jack answered Daniel hoarsely with a faint twinkle in his eye along with a lazy, crooked grin. He started to doze off again, and before long Janet was ushering them all out of the infirmary, insisting that they let him rest.

Nodding, Daniel retreated to his lab to look over a few things before they were all due to attend the mission debriefing at 0900.

Teal'c nodded slightly in acquiescence with Dr. Fraiser's orders, then gave a brief smile and left the room.

Janet shared a knowing look with Sam, then laid a hand gently on her shoulder as they were left alone in the infirmary. "Alright, I'm going to go take care of some errands now. Keep an eye on the Colonel, and if you need anything I'll have my nursing staff on stand-by."

Sam smiled approvingly with a nod, letting Janet know she wouldn't let Jack out of her sight.

-

General Hammond wandered into the infirmary to find Sam reading a magazine while parked in a chair beside the Colonel's bed. He stood in the doorway for a moment without Major Carter noticing, just watching with a warm smile on his face. The man may have been a seasoned Airforce General, but he wasn't blind by any means. Hammond had noticed that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter shared a great fondness for eachother, and sometimes he wished he could just throw regulations out the window and let those two be happy together, but he couldn't.

Sam looked up from her magazine when she noticed the commanding presense in the doorway. She sat straighter and was about to stand up when Hammond stepped forward and held out a hand, waving her off dismissively. "General, Sir! Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"That's quite alright Major," He smiled genuinely and gestured for her to take a seat once more. The General crossed his arms and took a few more steps over to the bed, looking down at his unconscious 2IC. "How is he?"

"Janet says he's doing well," Sam offered a tight smile, her gaze dropping to look down at Jack. She offered no further information, and General Hammond was simply nodding when she looked up once more. As he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, Sam sighed softly and watched the man head out of the room with a slight heavyness to his step. She could understand the General's concerns, and knew just how much Hammond cared about those under his command, even though he sometimes acted as though Colonel O'Neill was simply an insubordinate pain in the ass.

-

By late afternoon Jack was up and alert, and the effects from the anesthesia seemed to have fully worn off. Janet had yet to return, but one of the nurses gave the doctor a call for permission to give the Colonel more pain medication since he was lucid and very awake. Sam had only left the infirmary once, per Jack's request, to go to his on-base quarters and retrieve his Gameboy.

She had been given several pages of Daniel's notes from O'runak to look over, which took up quite a bit of time. Sam was just as curious as the archaeologist was to learn about Arcana's people and try to figure out why they failed to mention the dangerous beasts that dwelled in the mountains.

For nearly an hour Jack just laid quietly, having gotten frustrated with his Gameboy after being unable to get past level nine on Super Mario.

Sam was getting worried about his silence, but when she was about to ask if he was okay, she looked up from her reading to find his head tilted in her direction. Those dark brown eyes were locked onto her, intently focused.

"Think we could get a tv with a VCR put in here? Ya know, have someone bring in a couple tapes of _The Simpsons_?" Jack's brows went up and down in question, and he grinned lazily.

Sam couldn't help her sudden burst of laughter. The man sure loved his _Duff Beer _drinkin', doughnut lovin', bald-headed, yellow cartoon characters. Her smile widened at the brightening twinkle in Jack's eyes.

He scoffed softly. "You think I'm kiddin' Carter," Jack's head shook faintly. "The little _Napoleonic Power Monger's_ gonna have me holed up in here 'till I die of boredom!"

Trying to hide another burst of laughter at Jack's secret nickname for Dr. Fraiser, Sam met his eyes once more. "Janet's only concerned about your well-being Sir," she assured him.

Jack just rolled his eyes with a muttered, "Yeh, yeh." As Sam smiled with a snort, he chuckled softly, suddenly wincing at the pain it caused him. He drew a hand up slowly to lightly rub the center of his chest. "Ow," Groaning, Jack closed his eyes tightly and laid still for a good several minutes. With the anesthetic all worn off, he became more aware of the fierce headache starting at the back of his skull. The pain medication was helping, but it seemed like it was alternating on dulling the pain of his knee and his head. His chest barely bothered him unless he tried to shift to a more comfortable position, and sitting up wasn't even an option. Besides that, laughing turned out to be rather painful.

Sam's eyes were fixed on him with concern. "Colonel? Do you need me to get someone?"

"No," Jack quickly gave up on trying to shake his head. His whole skull was pounding and he felt miserable. "No, I'm fine," His voice was strained and quiet, giving less meaning to his insistance that he was alright. Closing his eyes, Jack found that his focus was slipping, and his mind felt fuzzy, all sounds around him becoming quickly muffled like someone had stuffed cotten in his ears.

"Jack," Sam called out, using his first name in an attempt to keep him more focused. "Jack? Can you hear me?" Sensing that something was really wrong, she got out of her seat quickly and hurried over to find the call button. However, before she reached it, Janet had returned to the infirmary, much to Sam's surprise and relief.

"What happened?" Janet asked with concern, reaching for her stethoscope and hurrying to check her patient's vitals, watching the monitors carefully.

"I - I don't know," Sam stuttered with uncertainty. She was looking down, studying the Colonel's pained expression, even as he appeared unconscious. "He was fine; talking and everything, then..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Janet inject something into Jack's IV line.

The doctor busily went to work, taking out a penlight and lifting Jack's eyelids one at a time while flashing the light into his eyes. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and failing to roll to his side in an attempt to curl up. Janet sighed softly, brows knit together in concentration. "His pupils and both equal and reactive, though a bit slow. It's just effects from his concussion," she briefly placed her hand to Jack's forehead before her eyes rose to meet Sam's and she smiled gently. "I've adjusted his pain medication, so after a good rest the Colonel should start to feel better."

Nodding slightly, Sam sunk back into her chair. Taking her mind off of Jack for a moment, she turned to Janet. "You were gone awhile, is everything alright with Cassie?"

"Oh yeh, Cassie's fine," Janet smiled at her friend. "There were just a few problems I had to take care of at the hospital, nothing major. It just took awhile."

Sam had stopped listening much after that, the words of her friend just flowing in one ear and out the other. She held a vacant expression for a few moments before suddenly blinking away the dryness in her eyes and tilting her head to the side slowly. By that time she had just noticed Teal'c was in the room, standing at the end of Jack's bed. Sam turned to stare at him with a questioning look.

"Major Carter," he greeted quietly in a neutral tone. "Doctor Fraiser gave me permission to remain here while O'Neill rests," Teal'c explained to her confused stare.

She just nodded blankly, then looked around to realize that Janet had gone. Running a hand through her hair, Sam released a heavy sigh before lounging back in the chair and crossing her arms.

Teal'c remained standing at attention at the foot of Colonel O'Neill's bed, watching the sleeping man with great focus and protectiveness. They'd been through alot with SG1 through the years, and Jack was like a brother to him. In and out of battle they watched eachother's backs, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

-

The next few days flew by rather quickly, for everyone except Jack, that is. Sam was a constant at his bedside for awhile, and Daniel was in the room off and on during the time between his research into P2J-795. Teal'c was a steady visitor, choosing mostly to remain outside the infirmary as if keeping guard like when the Colonel was ill from the poison of the Das'huda plant. Currently, Jack was going stir-crazy and bugging Janet to go home like he did nearly every time she came in to check up on him.

"C'mon Doc, lemme outta here!" He complained with a dramatic groan. Jack was sitting up, propped up thanks to the bed's remote and a few pillows. His chest didn't hurt nearly as much any longer, and the pain from his head injury was manageable with the meds Janet had given him. What was really aggravating Jack was his knee. The fact that the doctor hadn't let him out of bed to stretch and work out some stiff muscles much wasn't exactly helping. In a couple days time she'd only allowed him to roam from the bed for bathroom trips, which he had to be escorted by one of the nurses and use a wheelchair.

Janet merely shook her head stubbornly at his plea. "I'm sorry Colonel, you're still not quite fit to go home."

"Maybe I _would _be fit if ya let me outta this damn bed once in awhile!" He threw his head back to the pillow, then grunted at the rough contact against the abbrasion on the back of his skull.

"Take it easy Colonel, you've just had those staples removed." Janet stepped closer, urging him to lower his chin so she could examine the wound. She sighed softly with relief. There was a mark which would leave obvious scarring where the hair would normally grow, but she wasn't concerned about it being very bad. Luckily, Jack hadn't upset the recently-sealed wound from his severe concussion.

Jack frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. His brows shot up when he noticed Sam enter the room, and he waved a hand toward her in gesture. "Hey, what if Carter comes with me? Then can I atleast walk around a_ little_?" He was practically begging to be able to leave the infirmary, if only for a short time.

Janet's eyes wandered over to Sam who just shrugged unknowingly. She looked back over to the Colonel, studying her patient carefully. "I don't know Colonel..."

He huffed with annoyance and closed his eyes. "Doc, you're killin' me here," he grumbled.

"I don't mind Janet," Sam assured the doctor with a half smile, striding to the side of Jack's bed.

"You're not ready to be on your feet yet Sir, you've only had surgery on your knee a few days ago," Janet was regarding Jack with a serious expression, and at his exasperated look she added, "But I'll allow you to leave the infirmary for half an hour as long as you stay in the wheelchair."

"Sweet," Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned, already beginning to carefully swing his legs over the side of the bed, keeping his right leg fairly straight. "Carter, my chariot?"

Sam laughed softly and went to the other side of the room to retrieve a wheelchair. She brought it back toward the bed, then helped Janet lower the Colonel into the chair carefully.

Dr. Fraiser watched Jack with narrowed eyes for a moment as Sam prepared to wheel him out of her sight. "Colonel," she called in a warning tone, "Don't even think about getting out of that chair, do you hear me?"

"Gotcha," Jack muttered with a sloppy salute, craning his neck to look at Sam while pointing toward the infirmary door. "Onward!"

Sam smiled reassuringly at Janet while pushing the chair from the room. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything Janet,"

The doctor crossed her arms, a faint smile on her lips. "Have him back in half an hour or I'll send Teal'c after you!" She warned jokingly.

-

As soon as they'd left the corridor where the infirmary was, Jack insisted that they go the commissary, because as he explained (or rather _complained_) to Sam, he was absolutely sick of the stuff Dr. Fraiser was giving him to eat. Sam wheeled Jack over to a table, then stood in his view for a moment, arms crossed and head tilted to the side. "Alright, what would you like to eat Colonel?" She eyed him almost sternly, daring him to ask for something that Janet would kill her for giving to him.

He just grinned in a very endearing, child-like way. "All I want is a piece of cake. That's all. And I promise I'll choke down whatever crap the Doc gives me."

Rolling her eyes, Sam half-smiled. There was no way she could refuse him, especially with that boyish grin on his handsome face. "Alright," she gave in after a moment of pretending to think it over. Lifting her hand in front of him, she held her index finger and thumb less than an inch apart in gesture. "A _small _piece," Sam emphasized before walking away to retrieve his dessert.

Sam watched with a smile as Jack dug into the piece of chocolate cake in front of him, but she could tell he was slowing down and wasn't about to finish it. She gazed at him pensively for a while before glancing at her watch to check the time. It had been about fifteen minutes since she'd had Jack away from the infirmary. Sam was silently grateful for the time she was getting to spend with Jack alone.

"C'mon Sir," Sam pulled out the Colonel's chair and began pushing him out of the commissary. "You've still got some time left before Janet sends Teal'c after us, so how 'bout we go give Daniel a visit in his lab?" She suggested cheerfully.

"Sure," Jack shrugged partially with a half-smile. "Why not," He dropped his hands to his lap, unconsciously rubbing his right leg, just above the heavily bandaged knee.

Sam noticed the action but didn't say anything. She was constantly monitoring his expression and movements at all times, looking for any signs that he may need to return to the infirmary a little earlier than anticipated. Janet had given her half an hour, and it was probably because that's as long as the doctor figured Jack would be able to keep away without exhausting himself or needing medication.

The pair found Daniel busily working on some translations on a smooth round stone. He looked up when he heard the wheelchair and a pair of footsteps. Seeing Jack and Sam, the archaeologist pushed his work aside and smiled. "Hey guys,"

"Heya Danny-boy. Ya look busy, are ya busy?" Jack rose an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side.

Daniel just smiled with a shake of his head, his current project at the back of his mind easily. "Jack, how you feeling?"

"Good enough to go home," The Colonel replied, sporting a boyish grin.

Sam half-smiled. She didn't believe that, but she wasn't about to say so. Dr. Fraiser would never let Jack go home in his current state, she was confident about that. He wasn't yet able to take care of himself, not being very mobile at the moment, and pretty reliant on others to get around.

Jack leaned back in the chair and winced slightly, lifting a hand casually to lightly rub at the center of his chest. His right leg was propped up to stick straight out in front, cushioned by a small pillow under his knee. The leg was stiff, and he tried to move it slightly, which only caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through the limb. Jack's face contorted with the discomfort, which he failed to hide from his friends. _"Ah, crap," _he groaned.

"Sir, you need more medication," Sam said, looking down at him sympathetically. It was a statement, not a question. She reached down and gently touched Jack's shoulder when he didn't respond.

"Jack?" Daniel drawled out his name, seeing Sam trying to get a response.

The Colonel had his head lowered, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger in exasperation. "Yeh, yeh, I know. Back to see the Doc," he grumbled with a faint grimace.

Sam gave a brief nod and a smile toward Daniel before wheeling the Colonel away.

-

As soon as he had returned to the infirmary, Janet injected Jack's knee with anti-inflammatory to prevent swelling, then gave him another type of medication. The doctor had cut away the portion of the Colonel's pant leg that covered his knee, then carefully removed the bandaging to examine his wound and surgical incision. A few of the ligaments at the back of Colonel O'Neill's knee had been compromised, but surgery had aided in repairing most of the damage. There was some deeply colored bruising around the Colonel's knee, but Janet wasn't concerned at the moment. Because of the trauma, it was fairly normal.

"Ack, watch it Doc," Jack complained with a grimace, squirming as Dr. Fraiser prodded at his knee.

"I'm sorry Colonel," Janet apologized sincerely, rebandaging the area after applying antiseptic. She gestured for him to lay back on the bed before lifting his shirt to attach monitor leads to his chest. The doctor noticed a great amount of bruising along his sternum, and her brows knit together in thought for a moment.

"What's with the monitors?" Jack asked with furrowed brows. He blinked several times, suddenly feeling very tired. When his chin started to tip forward, the Colonel jerked his head back up and shook it. _"Whoa,"_

"It's alright Sir, I've given you a sedative with your pain medication. I need you to rest while I set a brace on your knee. I'd rather you not be feeling anything while I do so," Janet explained, forgetting about his previous question concerning the monitors.

"Yeh, me too," Jack responded groggily.

Janet smiled tightly, then looked up as Sam came back into the infirmary.

"Heya Carter," a sloppy wave was directed toward the approaching Major as Jack mumbled his greeting. The sedative Dr. Fraiser gave him was working very quickly.

Sam smiled faintly at Jack before sending Janet a confused look.

"I just gave him a sedative," Janet explained. She gestured toward the black leg brace on a nearby medical cart. "Would you hand me that please. I'd like to get this fastened on his knee while he's out of it. This could be quite painful."

Nodding, Sam reached for the brace and handed it over to Janet. She noticed that the brace had hard edges on either side, and it would be used to keep the Colonel's knee fairly immobile, preventing him from doing more damage while the ligaments had time to heal. She guessed that after a little while Dr. Fraiser would use a different kind of brace for physical therapy to make sure the muscles didn't atrophy.

Janet went to work carefully wrapping the Colonel's knee over the bandaging. She stilled momentarily when his opposite leg jerked up and something nonsensical came forth from his mouth.

Sam jumped slightly in surprise, worried eyes flashing toward the doctor. "Is he still awake?" She asked softly with concern.

"No," Janet shook her head reassuringly. Her eyes dropped to study the Colonel's face. "He's out of it. Just dreaming," She smiled gently at Sam, then went to finish strapping the brace around Jack's knee. Briefly glancing at the monitors, the doctor noticed that the Colonel's heart-rate had increased. Chalking it up to the dreams he was having, Janet disregarded it for the moment as she concentrated on balancing his drug levels.

"Janet," Sam began tentatively. "How is the Colonel doing, I mean seriously." She studied the doctor questioningly, hoping for a straight answer.

The doctor sighed heavily. There was a little thing called Doctor-Patient confidentiality, but she was also aware, as a close friend, Sam _needed _to know. "Physically, he's doing pretty well considering. There doesn't seem to be any lingering trauma from the severe head wound, his sternum is healing nicely besides leaving some pretty nasty bruising on the Colonel's chest, but I'm most concerned about his knee."

"How so?" Sam's brows knit together in concern, head tilting slightly to one side. "He hasn't contracted some kind of infection or anything, ..right?"

"No," Janet shook her head, eyes dropping. Her arms crossed slowly. "What I'm concerned about, is whether or not the Colonel will lose movement in his right leg due to the injury. I've got to keep the knee fairly immobile for some time, but I'm worried that the time of disuse will cause more harm than good." She frowned slightly and sighed. "There's the problem you see. If I start physical therapy with him this soon I'm almost certain it'll just undo everything we repaired during the surgery. And if he ends up fairly immobile..."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement. "No more going off-world," she finished somberly.

Janet knew how much of an asset the Colonel was to the SGC, his team imparticular. If he was no longer able to be with them due to a debillitating injury, she was certain he would suffer emotionally. Saying nothing further, the doctor checked the monitors once more before pausing to glance at Sam. "I'll be in my lab checking some samples. I shouldn't be long," she said quietly with a faint smile.

Sitting down on the vacant bed beside the Colonel's, Sam drew her legs up to sit cross-legged. "Do you mind if I stay with him for awhile?"

"That's fine Sam, stay as long as you like," Janet told her kindly with a warm smile before she disappeared out the door.

Sam stared at Jack pensively as he lay in a drug-enduced sleep. She smiled thoughtfully for a moment, her eyes appearing as though she was mentally trying to convince herself of something. _"We'll get you on your feet and in the field again in no time Sir," _she whispered softly, sliding off the bed and stepping forward to place her hand over the Colonel's.

"That's optimistic."

Jumping at the unexpected response, Sam flashed wide eyes toward her CO's face to see him gazing at her with drug-hazed eyes. She smiled briefly at Jack's comment. "Sorry Sir, I just-"

"It's okay," he whispered with a lazy grin. Jack pushed the remote on the bed so that he was nearly sitting up. His eyes closed briefly before opening to raise a brow and stare at his right leg. Blinking tiredly and taking a deep breath that caused a twinge of pain in his chest, Jack focused on Sam once more. "This whole knee thing's startin' ta be a real pain in the ass," he grumbled flippantly, causing a quiet giggle to light up Sam's face.

Sam adapted a somber expression for a moment. "Colonel, Janet's worried that-"

He rose a hand weakly, cutting her off. "I know, I know." Jack blinked slowly, leaning his head into the pillow and tilting it slightly. Releasing a heavy breath, he continued. "The Doc already explained that my knee could be completely shot."

"Yeh..." Sam murmured wistfully with a frown, dropping her chin. Despite Jack's fairly light attitude at the moment, she could tell he was taking the news harder than he dared let on. He knew what the ramifications of such a permanent injury could mean just as well as Sam did. She rose her head and smiled gently at the Colonel, noticing his head kept tipping forward. "You alright Sir?"

"Sorry Carter," he murmured apologetically, obviously straining to keep his eyes open and focused. "Kinda tired."

"It's okay Colonel, Janet gave you a good amount of sedative. Don't fight it." Sam squeezed his hand reassuringly before slowly pulling away.

Jack fought the urge to slip into oblivion just a little bit longer. He would do anything just to have a few more moments with Sam. "What, not...enjoying..my company, Carter?" he quipped teasingly with a feeble grin.

She smiled wryly. "Usually I prefer my conversations with someone more than half-conscious," Sam joked right back, glad to see the grin on his face.

"Ah, I see," Jack snorted softly before his eyelids fluttered, now out of his control. He was certainly losing this battle. _"Sorry Sam," _he whispered sleepily before his head lolled to one side and the darkness claimed him.

-


	11. ELEVEN

**Note: **I'm really glad you guys are enjoyin' this. Thanks a bunch for the reviews. XD

**ELEVEN**

_Sam. He called me Sam. _Carter thought dreamily with an almost-giddy smile on her face. She had sunk into the chair beside his bed once more. Of course this wasn't the first time Jack had used her first name, but every time he did she got a warm feeling that made her want to display the most rediculous grin. Although she knew that the Colonel had been relatively unwell or distracted each time he'd used her first name in recent days, Sam got the feeling that the two of them were drawing closer and closer together. They'd had their moments over the years, but sometimes it didn't seem like anything other than platonic.

Before she knew it, Sam's own eyes were fluttering closed and she quickly dozed off in her chair.

-

When Teal'c stopped by the infirmary to visit O'Neill at 1900 hrs, he was somewhat amused to find Major Carter fast asleep in the chair beside the Colonel's bed. The Jaffa walked inside the room to study his unconscious friend before finding a spare blanket to drape over the Major and heading out into the hall to stand vigilant until O'Neill awoke.

He'd been standing just outside the door for nearly an hour when a pained shout reached his ears. Teal'c swiftly turned and shouldered his way through the door, finding the man he would proudly call a brother, lying on the floor and hollering out in agony. "O'Neill!" He shouted, hurrying over to the Colonel's side, though Major Carter was already there.

Sam had jumped out of her seat, nearly falling flat on her face as soon as she heard Jack's cry. She was knelt on the floor with his head cradled in her lap, bright blue eyes fixed on him worriedly. "Teal'c, get Janet!"

The big Jaffa nodded affirmatively, then sprinted from the infirmary at full speed.

Jack was writhing in agony, arms ram-rod straight with hands fisted at his sides. His left leg was bent up and jerking from side to side while he grit his teeth in an attempt not to cry out again. Although he thankfully hadn't hit his head when he landed on the floor, Jack's chest was hurting now from the impact, and his right knee felt like someone had smacked it with a baseball bat.

"Colonel, please, lay still," Sam urged as gently as she could. Tears stung her eyes while she fought to keep them from falling, hating to see him in so much pain. She realized it must have been hard for him to do so, he was in such agony, but she was afraid more damage would be done if he didn't still his movements. "Jack," Sam tried again, gently smoothing back his hair with one hand, still cradling his head in her lap. "Please,"

Eyes clenched shut, Jack's squirming decreased slowly, but his fists were still tightly clenched and his left leg was still bent up. He breathed quickly and heavily through his nose, jaw locked tightly. _"Agh..God," _he groaned through his teeth.

"Just try and take it easy Sir, Teal'c went to get Janet," Sam assured him comfortingly.

The pain was excrutiating, but Jack kept mentally trying to convince himself that he'd felt worse. At the moment though, he just couldn't recall such a time. His sight became hazy while he tried to open his eyes, and a sudden wave a nausea hit him, undoubtedly caused by the pain.

Seconds later, Teal'c burst into the room followed closely by an anxious-looking Dr. Fraiser. She rushed toward Colonel O'Neill, crouching by his side and briefly sharing a look with Sam, who was still carefully cradling his head in her lap. "How did this happen? Was he trying to get up on his own?" Janet asked to no one inparticular. She'd certainly be angry later if Jack had gotten hurt trying to walk about when she'd strictly forbidden him from doing so.

"I don't think so," Sam responded quickly, shaking her head. "I fell asleep in the chair, and woke up as soon as I heard the Colonel yell. He must've just tumbled out of bed," she found herself unconsciously stroking his hair.

"His pulse is racing," Janet exclaimed to herself softly after she had reached for his neck. Jack was groaning painfully before he jerked his head once and then stilled. The doctor was carefully checking the Colonel's knee before lifting his shirt to examine his chest. She knew the fracture to his sternum wasn't too bad, but Janet was worried about his ribs being vulnerable and that he may have done more damage when he fell, though it appeared as though he'd fallen on his back. She couldn't be sure, since he may have turned over.

The doctor's attention turned to the nearby Jaffa who appeared worried, despite his mostly-stoic appearance. "Teal'c, could you help me get Colonel O'Neill back on the bed?" She asked kindly.

He bowed his head slightly and bent to carefully lift O'Neill. Teal'c was surprisingly gentle despite his massive size, laying Jack on the bed gingerly.

Once Jack was laying on the soft bed once more, his head lolled to one side, indicating unconsciousness.

"He's passed out," Janet announced quietly to both Teal'c and Sam.

"But is he alright?" Sam asked anxiously, bright and watery blue eyes pleading with the doctor.

Janet released a soft sigh while she re-attached the monitors that had been pulled off when Jack fell. The screen nearby indicated that the Colonel's heart-rate was a bit fast, and since he was now passed out, she was a little worried about that. "Well I can't detect any additional damage done, but it's obvious the fall caused alot of pain," she answered Sam somewhat somberly.

"Is there anything we may do to be of assistance Dr. Fraiser?" Teal'c spoke up, a serious expression on his face.

"Actually, Teal'c, there is," Janet smiled briefly at him. She noticed Teal'c looked pleased to be helpful. "It would be a great help if someone were around to look after the Colonel for awhile tonight."

"I would be proud to do so Dr. Fraiser," the Jaffa said with the barest hint of a smile.

"Sam," Janet said quietly as she noticed the Major about to say something. "Why don't you go home, get some propper rest," she suggested gently.

"I'd really like to stay close by, on the base," Sam told Janet truthfully. She remembered back during the Zatarc incident, when she and the Colonel had been forced to reveal their feelings for eachother, lest they be put to sleep indefinetly or face death. What really stood out about that memory, at the moment, was the fact that both Teal'c and Janet had been in the observation room when she and Jack had confessed how much they cared for one another. Sam knew the doctor would understand her need to stay at the SGC while Colonel O'Neill remained in the infirmary under close watch.

"Well atleast get some sleep in your on-base quarters," Janet gave her a stern look, though she was smiling. "That's an order Sam,"

The Major sighed, smiling faintly and lowering her head. "If you insist," Sam turned to Teal'c and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come get me if he wakes up, okay?" she asked the Jaffa.

He turned his head and smiled knowingly at her. "I will indeed, Major Carter."

-

Within five more days, Janet finally discharged Colonel O'Neill from the infirmary, allowing him to go home, but only under strict orders. Because he was now just barely able to get around on crutches, as long as he put absolutely no weight on his right knee, the Doc informed Jack that either one of her nurses, or a member of SG1 had to stay with him at home, otherwise she'd drag his butt back to the infirmary. Jack had loudly voiced his complaints, but had eventually agreed, as long as the person to stay with him was one of his own teammates. Atleast they wouldn't bring needles with them, and couldn't possibly be as strict with Janet's rules as anyone directly under her command.

Janet walked alongside Teal'c as he pushed Jack's wheelchair along the corridors once they'd reached ground level. Teal'c announced that he'd be willing to be the first team member to take a shift looking after the Colonel in his home, and although Janet knew Sam would have rather been the first to stay with him, the Major kept her mouth shut and just smiled, saying her 'see you laters' to both Jack and Teal'c.

The doctor had insisted Colonel O'Neill stay in the wheelchair until they reached his truck, and although Jack explained that Teal'c was a well and capable driver, because he didn't have a liscense, Janet had asked one of the SFs on duty to take them to the Colonel's house. Jack had grumbled a complaint or two under his breath, but decided to keep his mouth shut after Dr. Fraiser sent him a look that clearly stated: 'If you don't want to obey, I can easily have you brought back to the infirmary'.

It was barely any time at all before Teal'c, Janet, and Jack were outside, closing in on the Colonel's truck. The young SF was already standiing by. She smiled up at Teal'c, who obviously towered over her. "Alright Teal'c, you take good care of Colonel O'Neill now," she smiled even wider as she noticed Jack rolling his eyes.

The Jaffa bowed his head slightly with a hint of an amused grin. "I will take great care with O'Neill, Dr. Fraiser," with that said, he helped the Colonel out of the chair and carefully maneuvered him into the passenger seat of his truck after Jack had reluctantly tossed his keys over to the patiently waiting SF. Another SF was standing by in a different car to take the Colonel's driver home so that he didn't have to drive the truck back.

Janet then handed Teal'c a plastic bag with a few small orange pill containers inside. "These are the Colonel's medication. Now, I've clearly labeled what each one is for, and I want you and the others, when they are looking after him, to make sure he takes them.

"Understood, Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c took the bag before turning to get inside the big truck.

"I'm sure Daniel and Sam will be stopping by later on, and if the Colonel gives you too much trouble don't be afraid to call any of us here on base," Janet called out just before Teal'c shut the door with a nod, and she smiled when Jack was bugging the SF to get going.

-

When they arrived at Jack's, the Colonel was surprised to see General Hammond, Sam, Daniel, and a few others from the SGC there to greet him. He eyed them all suspiciously as Teal'c helped him out of the truck and the SF nodded to the General before leaving with the one that had followed them. "What's all this?" he muttered quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Welcome home Colonel," General Hammond greeted warmly, a big smile on his face. He gestured behind himself. "Think of this as a little welcome home party to celebrate your discharge from the infirmary."

Jack rose both eyebrows. "Well, as long as you don't plan to send me back there...sweet," His gaze wandered over to Sam, who was smilling brightly. Although he was a little tired from the drive, he wasn't about to say so since all of his friends were around. Jack planned on enjoying the company for a little while.

Hammond chuckled before waving them inside.

"You raid my fridge yet?" Jack muttered jokingly while Teal'c hovered carefully at the Colonel's side as he hobbled along slowly on the crutches.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Jack," Daniel started with a smirk. "We wouldn't have gotten much out of a jar of peanut butter and some ketchup." He laughed and strode inside, Sam giggling as well as she walked into the house behind Teal'c and the Colonel.

Jack snorted, struggling slightly with the crutches once they were inside. Teal'c had taken hold of his arm to guide him into the living room where he then sunk down into the recliner, elevating his knee slightly under a throw pillow.

Smiling, Sam wandered over and sat down beside him after others had given their greetings. She gestured toward the table of food in the other room. "Can I get you something Colonel?"

He just shook his head slightly, then made a face with both brows risen as he waved a hand around them in gesture. "Who got all this together?"

"All of us, pretty much, Sir," she half-smiled. "Sgt. Siler even offered to pick up the food. This whole thing was Janet's idea though." Sam almost laughed at the surprised look on Jack's face.

"Really? Hmph," Jack nodded, then his brows knit together. "Hey, where is the Doc anyway?"

"She's on her way," Daniel said, butting in while he took a seat in a nearby chair, a plate of food in his lap. He waved a plastic fork in the air after taking a bite. "Janet had a few things to finish up back at the SGC, and she had to wait until you left anyway. Didn't want to it be suspicious." He laughed with a knowing grin, pleased that they'd managed to surprise Jack.

"Hope she doesn't bring any needles," he muttered under his breath, upper lip curling slightly.

Sam smiled, glad that he was joking around like usual. The Colonel had started to get bitter and annoyed at everyone and everything during his extended stay in the infirmary.

Teal'c had gone to the kitchen for a moment, returning with a glass of water in which he handed to Colonel O'Neill. Jack was a giving him a look, in which the Jaffa knowingly replied, "I do not believe Dr. Fraiser would allow you to drink any alcoholic beverages at this time, O'Neill."

Jack released an exasperated sigh. "Aw, c'mon T. One little bottle ain't gonna hurt," he grumbled in complaint.

"I also believe it would not be wise to disobey Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c held the faintest trace of a smug grin.

Sighing loudly through his nose, Jack rolled his eyes, reluctantly drinking the water. He was trying not to show how exhausted he was by constantly keeping in motion; fiddling with the plastic cup in his hand, lacing his fingers together and pulling them apart, looking all around the room.

"Colonel," Sam called out questioningly, noticing her CO's distraction. She smiled as he rose both brows and looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "No thanks Carter, I'm all set."

Soon Janet had arrived, and instead of hurrying over to check the Colonel, as was expected, she made a bee-line for the food table and began mingling.

Jack had innitially cringed upon seeing her entrance, but was suddenly relieved when she took off in the opposite direction. It wasn't that he didn't like Janet, she was good friend, it was simply that when she was in 'Doctor-mode', there was no convincing her to snap out of it.

Eventually Janet found her way over to Jack, but promised him she wouldn't poke and prod. She only asked if he'd taken his medication yet, to which he declined. With a slight sigh, she looked over to Teal'c and kindly asked him to retrieve the bag of pills she'd given to him. The Jaffa did so with a nod, and Janet then explained which pills Jack was to take at what time. She explained this to Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel as well as her patient, knowing that Jack had a tendency to 'forget' alot when it came to his medication. If those three were to be helping Jack out in the next week or so, they needed knowledge of his meds.

Once most of the guests had departed, those left being Daniel, Sam, Janet, and of course Teal'c, Jack had gotten quite bored and insisted someone popped one of his Simpsons videos in the VCR. While the others chatted idly around him, not bothering to watch the tv, Jack had started to doze off, the medication Janet had given him finally taking effect.

Sam was the first to notice Jack's eyelids getting heavier until his head finally lolled to one side and his eyes finally closed. She got Janet's attention and gestured toward the Colonel before getting to her feet and looking to Daniel. "Uh, I think maybe it's time we all get going."

Janet nodded with a small smile, following Sam's lead. "Yes, it's been a tiring day and we should really let the Colonel rest," She waved a hand over to the recliner where Jack lay, Daniel's eyes following her gesture to realize the man was fast asleep. Teal'c also seemed to just be noticing this. "Teal'c, I'd rather Colonel O'Neill kept from going upstairs until he's better able to handle the crutches, so it might be best to just allow him to sleep down here."

The large Jaffa nodded understandingly and got up from his seat. "I shall retrieve anything O'Neill may require to remain comfortable here," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Both Daniel and Sam said their quiet goodbyes, heading toward the door while Janet swiftly checked Jack over before readying herself to leave. The Doc had to make sure her patient was fine one last time before letting him out of her sight.

-

Through the night Sam became restless, her dreams plaqued with visions of Colonel O'Neill being viciously attacked by those enormous beasts on O'runak. In her dreams she was standing by unable to move for some reason, helpless to save him.

"JACK!" Sam sat bolt upright in bed, a thin film of sweat across her brow. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide and quickly focusing as she clutched a hand to her chest, taking a fist-full of the t-shirt she wore. Visions of the Colonel being ruthlessly slaughtered by the alien beast flitted across her mind. Consciously, Sam slowed her breathing and ran a hand through her hair before covering her face with both hands, trembling.

"God," she muttered, moving toward the edge of her bed and letting her legs hang over the side. Leaning forward, Sam rested her elbows on her knees and hung her head. She didn't know why she was so worried. _Jack's fine, _Sam thought to herself forcefully. _Teal'c's looking after him, he's fine. _

Those thoughts did little to reassure or console the anxious Major, and after fifteen minutes of debating with herself, Sam quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and some sneakers, then left her house, heading straight for Jack's place. At the moment she wasn't concerned about what Jack or Teal'c would think once she arrived. The only thing that mattered was having visual confirmation that the Colonel was safe and sound.

-


	12. TWELVE

**Note: **I'm an idiot! Thanks to The Fiction Spider, I found out I completely forgot to post chapter TWELVE! YIKES! x-0; Well, I completely spoiled the ending for you all, but here's the missing scene anyhow. Really sorry.

**TWELVE**

Teal'c had been comfortably sitting on the floor in the living area by the couch, a few candles set atop the coffee table while he medatated peacefully into a state of kel-no-reem. As he finished up the ritual, the Jaffa rose to his feet and looked over at O'Neill, who was sleeping soundly on the recliner with his right leg propped up comfortably under a row of cushiony pillows. Satisfied that the Colonel would be fine for awhile, Teal'c blew out the candles from his meditation and began heading toward the kitchen. He paused with a raised eyebrow upon noticing a shadow outside the front door while he passed by the window.

Hackles now raised, and on full alert, Teal'c carefully unlocked the front door and pried it open to find Major Carter gasping softly in surprise and backpeddling slightly, dropping one arm that was prepared to knock. The Jaffa's brows knit together slightly in confusion. "Major Carter," he began lowly. "Is there something the matter?"

"Uh, no, it's just-" Sam faltered, her eyes shifting nervously as her head lowered.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly with a knowing smile. "You were concerned about Colonel O'Neill," He looked up to see that Major Carter's cheeks had reddened considerably.

Sam chewed her lower lip and smiled nervously. "Yeh...well, uh, I-"

"O'Neill is well Major Carter," Teal'c stepped aside with a faint smile, holding the door open. "Enter and see for yourself,"

"Thanks Teal'c," Sam smiled tightly and hurriedly stepped inside, warmth enveloping her as soon as she was within the comforting walls and Teal'c had closed the door from the chill night air. She looked to the Jaffa questioningly for a moment, and then headed into the living room when he gestured in that direction. Sam felt immediately calmed at the sight of Jack fast asleep on his recliner like he had been when she left earlier.

"It is rather late Major Carter," Teal'c began quietly.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed as she glanced at her watch, discovering that it was nearly two in the morning. "God, Teal'c, I'm sorry." She nervously ran a hand through her hair, a sheepish look on her face. "I didn't even realize what time it was,"

"Think nothing of it Major Carter," Teal'c smiled, a glint of slyness in his eyes. "You should stay for the remainder of the night. There is no use driving such a way home when you are already exhausted."

"Hmph," Sam's eyebrows rose and fell briefly. "Is it that obvious?" She watched Teal'c smile, then dropped her chin. "I guess I could stay,"

Teal'c hid a grin when the Major gave in without much protest. He gestured toward the stairs. "There is a guest room upstairs, and I do not believe O'Neill would mind you sleeping there."

"Thanks Teal'c, really," Sam paused and wandered over to the couch before sinking into the cushions. "But if you don't mind, I'd really rather sleep close by," she drew up her legs and hugged her knees close to her chest, bright blue eyes fixated on the sleeping form of Colonel O'Neill.

"Of course," with an understanding nod, Teal'c stepped out of the room for a moment.

Sam dropped her feet to the floor before slowly kicking off her sneakers, eyes never leaving Jack. She stretched languidly across the couch cushions, still focused on the Colonel. It comforted her that he was right there and she could be close to him, knowing that he was alright. Soon her eyelids grew heavy, and as much as Sam wanted to keep watching Jack sleep, the lulling of the darkness was claiming her as well.

Teal'c returned to the room carrying a folded blanket and a pillow. Finding Major Carter asleep, he carefully positioned the pillow under her head and draped the quilted blanket over her. Making his way over to an armchair, he sat down quietly and leaned into the cushions, allowing himself to drift off into a state of kel-no-reem once more.

-

The night wore on slowly, and although Sam had been sleeping rather well, she found herself waking within a few hours of falling asleep. Yawning tiredly, she slowly sat up and allowed her eyes to adjust before looking toward the recliner where Jack was sleeping. His shoulders and head shifted from side to side in restless discomfort while his left leg jerked occasionally. Frowning in sympathy, Sam moved slowly over to him. She reached out to gently touch his forehead, then leaned back quickly to avoid a flailing arm.

"Colonel," she whispered softly, brows knit together in concern. Sam wanted nothing more than to help him escape his torment, whatever it may be. "Jack, wake up," she tried again in a stronger whisper, daring to lean in close once more.

His head tilted in her general direction before hazy brown eyes snapped open, trying to focus on the face now hovering inches from his own. "Carter?" Jack croaked somewhat hoarsely. He squinted, raising both eyebrows.

"It's me Sir," Sam answered, leaning back with a faint smile.

"What're you doin' here?" He mumbled, still in the process of waking.

The Major smiled somewhat sheepishly, hoping Jack was too tired and drugged up to put much thought into it. "Just thought I'd check up on you and Teal'c," she finally answered, then changed the subject. "Need anything Sir?"

Jack grunted, then cleared his throat. "Water?"

Sam immediately went for the cup on the end table beside the recliner and handed it to him. "Here you are Colonel,"

"Thanks," he nodded appreciatively, then sipped the cool liquid through the straw to hydrate his dry mouth. Blinking tiredly as his consciousness faltered again, Jack locked eyes with Sam. "It's good..that you're here," he whispered weakly, unexpectedly.

Her eyes widened a fraction at the simple, hazy statement. Brows furrowing slightly in confusion, Sam had to wonder if he'd said that because there was something wrong. "Are you okay Colonel?" she prodded gently, leaning closer as Jack's eyes slid shut and his head lolled to one side alarmingly. "Colonel?"

No response.

Deeply concerned all of a sudden, Sam lurched forward and carefully pressed her fingers to the Colonel's neck. "Jack,"

His head jerked up and heavy-hooded eyes shifted to Sam with an attempt at focusing. "Huh? I'm here," he mumbled sleepily. "I'm okay,"

Sam smiled briefly and leaned back. "I'll let you get back to sleep Sir,"

"Uh, Carter," Jack cleared his throat, blinking back the wearyness and trying to sit up slightly. "Actually, I could use a little help getting up," he admitted with a faint grimace, voice a bit clearer.

Her brows knit together and she eyed him seriously. "Sir, I really don't think you should-"

"Bathroom Carter," Jack interrupted, letting her know he didn't just want to get up for the sake of getting up. He smiled faintly and waved a hand in gesture, still trying to adjust the recliner so he could sit up. "Gotta go,"

"Oh!" Sam's eyes widened in realization, and she caught a glimpse of the brief smirk on her superior's face while her cheeks flushed with embarassment. "What me to get Teal'c up?" Her eyes shifted toward the Jaffa, still perched in a nearby armchair in a state of kel-no-reem.

"Nah," Jack waved a hand dismissively. "Just help me outta this chair, I can handle the rest." He smirked half-heartedly, still fighting the effects of the drugs in his system that seemed to want to put him right back to sleep. "Besides, if he doesn't get a full kel-no-reem in he'll be grouchy all morning,"

Laughing softly, Sam carefully helped the Colonel out of the recliner, then offered him the set of crutches nearby. She reached out to grip his shoulders while he swayed unsteadily, trying to position his right leg carefully, not putting any weight on it. The brace he currently wore didn't offer much movement. "You okay Sir?"

"Uh, yeh, mostly," Jack mumbled in response with a faint grimace as he briefly squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the sudden wave of dizziness. Once he had pretty much gained his bearings, Jack began hobbling toward the bathroom. There was no way of course, that he would admit that each step with the crutches jarred his aching chest terribly.

Sam's brows furrowed slightly and she quickly fell into step beside him without a word.

-

After waiting for the Colonel in the hall, Sam guided him back toward the living room once he was ready. It seemed the short trip down the hall had seriously used up what little strength he had, and he was readily fading back into the warmth of oblivion. Sam had quickly helped Jack settle back into the recliner with his right knee cushioned by several pillows. She'd barely had him laying back and covered with a blanket before his eyes had closed.

"Jack?" Sam whispered somewhat tentatively. She gave a sigh of relief when he began breathing heavily in restful sleep. Now satisfied that the Colonel would be able to sleep the rest of the night through, Sam felt more at ease. She slowly reached out a hand to gently stroke his hair. If she'd been caught in the act, Major Samantha Carter would have been mortified, but at the moment she didn't care. It comforted her to be so close, being in physical contact with the one man that meant more to her than anything in the universe; the one man she couldn't have.

-

Morning had soon arrived, and it was now Daniel's turn to look after Jack. As he strode up to the house with a bag of his stuff, the archaeologist went up to the door. Not bothering to knock, he let himself in and tentatively looked around with raised brows. "Ah, hello? Jack? Teal'c?" He dropped his bag on the floor against the wall, then turned toward the kitchen when he heard voices. Daniel held a look of confusion as he tentatively walked along the hall. _Did I just hear Sam's voice?_

In the kitchen he found Sam and Teal'c by the stove, and it looked as though Sam was trying to show Teal'c how to cook something. Daniel's blue eyes shifted toward the table where Jack sat with his right leg propped up on a chair that was covered by a soft pillow. His friend's dark eyes drifted in his direction before he could say anything.

"Mornin' Danny-boy," Jack grinned and waved lazily at his friend who stood seemingly dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Daniel, I didn't even hear you come in," Sam greeted, glancing over to him with a warm smile.

Teal'c sent a nod the archaeologist's way. "It is good to see you Daniel Jackson," The Jaffa even smiled slightly.

"Uh, hey," Daniel mumbled, still a bit confused. His brows knit together and he held a hand out, waving faintly in gesture. He couldn't help wondering why Sam appeared to be in her pajamas. "Did I - uh - miss...something here?"

Teal'c seemed to be the first to pick up on Daniel's confusion, even though he misread it. "Major Carter was showing me how to make an...omlette,"

"Yeh, _trying _being the key word here," Jack quipped from his seat with a smirk.

Sam glared at him with mock-offense. She saw that Daniel seemed still bewildered, and realized that she was the reason. "I stopped by last night to check up on Teal'c and the Colonel, then I just fell asleep on the couch," she answered casually, smiling toward him.

"Oh...kay," Daniel smiled tightly, then pulled out a chair at the table and sat down across from Jack.

"Want some breakfast?" Jack asked him suddenly, grimacing at the smell of burnt food as a bit of smoke rose from the pan on the stove where Teal'c and Sam were still trying to come up with something edible. "I think there's some frozen waffles in the fridge. Might be safer,"

Daniel's nose crinkled at the unwelcome smell of burnt egg and other substances. "Yeh..."

Jack started to get up, lowering his leg carefully from where it rested on another chair. He reached for the crutches leaning against the same chair, then slowly stood, balancing for a moment before hobbling toward the refrigerator.

"I can get it Jack," Daniel started, hopping to his feet quickly.

"Nah, I got it." Jack paused, waving a hand dismissively. He smirked back at the concerned-looking archaeologist. "Don't worry,"

Daniel was eyeing him skeptically. He glanced over at Sam, who sent him a reassuring smile. Apparently she was fine with Jack moving on his own, so Daniel guessed his friend must have been doing better. Hesitantly, he sat back down, keeping his eyes on Jack while he pulled the box of frozen waffles from the freezer.

Sam laughed suddenly and patted Teal'c's shoulder. "C'mon, I think it's time we give it up Teal'c, before we burn the Colonel's house down."

Teal'c rose a brow at her and nodded, turning off the stove and removing the smoking pan.

"Yeh please, don't burn my house down," Jack muttered a little breathlessly as he maneuvered toward the toaster with the frozen waffles.

Sam watched the Colonel with irresolution while he struggled to hang on to the crutches while sticking a few waffles in the toaster. She strolled over casually and began taking a few plates from the cupboard before looking around for the syrup and setting it down nearby. "Colonel, why don't you sit back down. I'll take out the waffles when they're done," she smiled encouragingly at him, and Jack nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

Teal'c followed O'Neill back to his seat while he hobbled along slowly. The big Jaffa hovered at his friend's side in case he were to falter.

Jack settled into the hard chair, easing his leg up onto the awaiting cushions with a slight grimace of pain. He was breathing a little heavy from the effort of walking back and forth, surprised that he had such little strength. Just a little lightheaded, he leaned back and momentarily closed his eyes.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's voice boomed suddenly, breaking the quietness that had developed. He checked the medication schedule on the fridge that Janet had left him with, then handed the Colonel a set of two different-colored pills. "I believe it is time you had your medication."

Making a face, Jack groaned before taking the pills from Teal'c and downing them with the orange juice that was offered afterwards. He grunted, then looked at Teal'c's expectant face. "What?" He muttered as the Jaffa continued to stare him down. Suddenly Jack rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Oh, for cryin'-" he cut himself off, then opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue before staring back at Teal'c. "They're gone, satisfied?"

"I am," Teal'c nodded with a smug grin on his face.

Again Jack rolled his eyes. "The Doc tell ya to do that?"

Teal'c turned to him again. "Dr. Fraiser expressed to me that you are not fond of taking medication O'Neill. She urged me to make sure you consumed your pills."

"Yeh, yeh," Jack rolled his eyes. Turning his attention to Daniel, he rose both eyebrows. "So, Danny, you come to be my babysitter for the day?"

"Yep," Daniel just smirked and crossed his arms. He was glad to hear Jack joking around, having thought he'd be a little more upset about having to be watched over. Daniel had to guess it was only because his pal was probably just more than happy to be out of the SGC's infirmary.

Sam had finished up putting the frozen waffles on a few plates once they were done, then made her way toward the table while Teal'c carried a few coffee mugs. "Breakfast is ready," she announced cheerfully while passing out the dishes. She then hurried back to the kitchen to grab a few forks and some butter before settling in the seat beside Jack.

Daniel dug in hungrily, having a bit more of an appetite than he originally thought. He sipped at his coffee while consciously noting the change in Jack's posture. His friend seemed to be slumping more in the seat, and he was picking at the remains of the waffle with little interest and glazed, unfocused brown eyes. Daniel slowed down eating and shared a look with Sam, gesturing with his eyes for her to look toward the Colonel.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam questioned gently, touching his arm.

Jack blinked, frowning down at the mostly uneaten food in front of him. "Yeh. Just...not so hungry," he murmured, trying to focus.

"Colonel, with the medication you're on, Janet says you need to eat something," Sam insisted, trying to hide a worried frown.

"I did," he exclaimed with raised brows, an innocent look on his face. "See, I ate some," Jack gestured down to his plate. Only about a quarter of the frozen waffle had been eaten, the rest was mangled.

Sam released an exasperated sigh. "Colonel, please,"

He groaned quietly and lifted his head, rolling his eyes.

"Jack," Daniel put in sternly. If he was to be watching over Jack today he would be sure to follow Janet's instructions to the letter.

Jack shot him a frustrated look. "Daniel, look, I'm not hungry." His patience was quickly dissipating.

"Okay," Daniel said before Sam could say anything. He was willing to compromise. "How 'bout I help you upstairs to get cleaned up and changed, then maybe you'll feel like eating something. Hm?"

Sam watched the Colonel studiously, uncertain of what his answer may be.

"Fine," Jack grumbled, exasperated. He didn't feel much like arguing anymore. Carefully setting his leg down once more, he grimaced slightly before using the crutches to haul himself to his feet.

Daniel stepped beside him, hovering close by while Jack hobbled out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

-


	13. THIRTEEN

**THIRTEEN**

Since the team was on stand down for the time being, unless they were needed to temporarily join another SG team on a mission, Sam figured it wouldn't be a big deal if she hung around Jack's place for awhile. She was still worried about him and wanted to stick around, even though she was sure Daniel would be able to care for him. While Jack showered and dressed, Sam told Teal'c she'd be back and left to shower and change at her place.

Returning to Jack's afterward, Sam was a bit disconcerted to find that Daniel's car wasn't parked outside. With furrowed brows she knocked once before tentatively letting herself in. "Hello?"

"In here," The voice was low and raspy from disuse; definetly Jack's.

Sam headed into the living room, the direction Jack's voice was coming from. She found him resting on the recliner with his leg carefully propped up like usual. Instead of the sweats he'd been in earlier, the Colonel now wore a different pair, the knee brace secure over his pant leg, bandaging beneath. He had on a black Air Force t-shirt, and Sam noticed he hadn't bothered to shave. She kind of liked a little scruff on his face.

"Colonel," Sam smiled, though her brows were knit together in confusion. "Where's Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Daniel's taking Teal'c back to base. Got a call from Hammond saying Bra'tac was tryin' to contact him," Jack answered quietly.

"Some kind of trouble?" Sam asked, suddenly a bit worried.

"Nah," Jack waved a hand dismissively. "Just somethin' about meeting up with old friends," he gave a half shrug.

"Oh," Sam shrugged it off as the Colonel had. Her eyes were fixed on Jack with uncertainty. "Daniel just left you by yourself?"

"Yeh, I'm okay. I told him I'd be fine." Again Jack shrugged with indifference. He obviously didn't seem to mind being left to his own devices. "Besides, he's just droppin' Teal'c off. He'll be right back."

"You sound a little tired," Sam noticed, unintentionally voicing her thoughts. "Sir," she added hastily.

"Hn," Jack just grunted softly, not willing to acknowledge the fact that he'd worn himself out bathing and getting himself dressed. He'd firmly insisted Daniel atleast let him do _that_ on his own.

"Why don't you get some rest Colonel," Sam suggested gently with a comforting smile. She patted his hand gently. "I'll be right here,"

"Okay," he murmured sleepily after a moment, succumbing to the pull of sleep as his consciousness failed him.

-

Sam was still sitting in the living room with Jack when Daniel returned. She looked up as the archaeologist hurried through the door and stumbled down the few steps into the lounge. "Easy Daniel, what's the rush?"

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed somewhat breathlessly with surprise. His gaze shifted to the recliner. "Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine, just resting," Sam assured him with a comforting smile.

"I'm glad you came back, I didn't realize I'd be gone so long. To tell you the truth, I was really worried about leaving Jack on his own," Daniel smiled uneasily, crossing his arms. "Uh, how long have you been here?"

"Um, just a little over an hour," Sam answered after checking her watch.

Daniel's eyes shifted between Jack and Sam. He still seemed worried as though he was missing something. "Was Jack okay when you got here?"

"Mm-hm," Sam nodded reassuringly. "The Colonel was fine, but he sounded a little tired so I told him he should rest,"

Realizing the time, Daniel's eyes widened and he dropped his arms at his sides. "Oh, he needs to take his afternoon pills," he exclaimed suddenly, searching for the 'bag of goodies' from Janet. "I better wake him up," Daniel frowned suddenly, not wanting to wake Jack while he was sleeping so soundly for once.

Sam just nodded before retreating toward the kitchen. "I'll get the Colonel a glass of water,"

Daniel released a faint sigh, smiling thankfully as he prepared to wake his sleeping friend. With a look of determination across his face, he gently nudged Jack's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. "Jack," Not receiving a response, Daniel nudged him again, then called out a bit firmer this time. "Jack, wake up."

"Mm," Jack's head shifted to the side as he grunted in response. When his eyes slowly fluttered open, in took a moment before the face he was looking at wasn't fuzzy and blurred. "What?" he murmured before yawning and blinking several times.

"You gotta take your pills Jack," Daniel told him with a faint smile.

Taking in a slow, steady breath, Jack fumbled to reach the lever on the side of the recliner so he could sit up.

"Hang on a sec," Daniel warned, waving off the Colonel's movements as he realized what his friend was trying to do. "Let me just stuff a few pillows behind you. If you bring the back of the chair up it will make your legs go down too. And I don't think you want that,"

Jack paused for a second, a blank look across his face before he slowly shook his head. "Yeh, forgot. Don't want that," His mind was still a little befuddled from sleep and the drugs he was already on. Grimacing, he belatedly realized how much his leg was throbbing. Come to think of it, his head didn't feel too great either. "Where's Carter?" he asked suddenly with slight confusion.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but by then Sam was already answering as she returned to the living room with a glass of water.

"I'm right here Sir," she said with a kind smile, handing him the water while Daniel held out the propper pills.

Closing his eyes, Jack swallowed the pills before holding out the glass so it could be taken from him. He leaned his head back with a groan while his right hand unconsciously massaged his right leg above the knee brace.

Noticing his friend's discomfort, Daniel stepped in, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "Jack, you okay?"

"Just peachy Danny," Jack grunted through gritted teeth. His eyes were still firmly clamped shut.

"Colonel?" Sam's voice was soft and uneasy, urging him to let on with the truth.

"Knee's throbbing," he admitted finally with a groan, opening his eyes marginally. "Bad," Jack groaned again while his skull pounded. "Headache too."

Brows knit together in concern, Sam sidled up beside the recliner, perching herself on the armrest. She reached for his shoulder and pulled him forward slightly, gesturing for Jack to tilt his head down. Sam then examined the healing scar on the back of his head where Janet had removed the staples a few days earlier. Her fingers gently examined the back of the Colonel's skull where the damage had been. "There's no redness or bruising that I can tell," Sam paused, then allowed Jack to relax, resting back against the pillows once more. "Is there pain where the cut was?"

"No," Jack murmured, eyes still closed. "Just hurts in general," He groaned, bringing up both hands to rub at his temples.

"Hm," Daniel watched Jack pensively. "Well, it does take awhile to get over a concussion, and he did have a particularly bad one."

Sam eyed the Colonel worriedly while he groaned again. She found herself chewing at her lower lip. "Maybe we should get him back to the SGC to see Janet,"

"C'mon, I'm fine," Jack complained, though his expression said otherwise. "I just got _out _of the infirmary for cryin' out loud,"

Daniel sighed. "We know that Jack, but if there's something wrong you don't want to make things worse by putting it off. Might as well let Janet take a look at you and get it over with."

"Well tell the Doc to come here then, 'cuz I ain't movin'," Jack grumbled, moving one hand to rub the spot above his knee again, the other remaining at his temple.

Sam nodded and got up, leaving to retrieve the phone. "Okay then, I'm calling Janet,"

Jack groaned in protest, but that was all he managed to do. The pills weren't working quick enough and he was in alot of pain.

-

Dr. Fraiser arrived shortly with her medical bag, well-prepared to examine Colonel O'Neill. Daniel welcomed her inside, and after greeting eachother in kind, Janet was led to the living area where the Colonel rested with Sam close by. She worriedly gazed at her patient as he lazily turned his head in her direction. "How are you feeling Sir? You're looking a little pale,"

"Thanks Doc, nice to see you too," Jack quipped softly, grimacing slightly afterwards. He put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Oy,"

"Janet, he said his head's bothering him, as well as his leg," Sam supplied, seeing as her CO didn't appear capable of responding for the moment.

"Any nausea, dizziness?" Janet asked gently with concern.

Jack released a soft sigh, closing his eyes in thought. "Mm...a little,"

Brows furrowed, Sam turned to Janet. "Lingering effects from the head injury?"

The doctor nodded affirmatively with a grim smile. "I'm afraid so," She began digging around in her medical bag, soon producing a liquid-filled syringe. "I'm going to give you something for that Colonel,"

"Okay," Jack murmured weakly, eyelids fluttering. "Make it quick Doc,"

Janet smiled gently as the Colonel held out his right arm, and after sterylizing the underside of his elbow, she injected the drug into his vein.

Sam and Daniel both shot alarmed looks toward Dr. Fraiser as Jack's eyes closed and his head slumped to one side, body going limp.

"It's alright," Janet smiled reassuringly. "The extra few hours sleep should do him good."

-

Much to Daniel's surprise, Sam stayed even after Janet made her leave and they knew Jack was alright. The doctor had left them with some stronger painkillers and a few sedatives, as well as a promise to return in the morning to check up on the Colonel. Jack continued to sleep on while Daniel and Sam made themselves comfortable, prepared for a long haul looking after their friend.

It was hours later and Sam and Daniel had both settled to play a game of chess, sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table in front of the couch. Sam was just about to claim 'check' when Jack sat up suddenly and began yelling something incomprehensible, startling the two chess players.

Scrambling to her feet, Sam carefully moved beside the recliner, followed by a hesitant Daniel.

"He's dreaming," Daniel said softly, as if there was a need to clarify what was going on with the Colonel. "Jack's not quite awake, be careful," he warned, raising a hand slightly in gesture for Sam to go slow.

Jack's chest heaved with heavy breaths before his eyes snapped open. His brow was dotted with beads of sweat.

"Colonel?" Sam regarded him carefully.

He turned his head in her direction sluggishly. "Car..ter?" Jack croaked weakly, obviously struggling to regain his focus and leave the dream-like state he'd been stuck in.

Sam gently laid a hand on Jack's arm. "You alright Sir?"

Jack's head drifted from side to side momentarily. "Mm...yeh," he finally murmured distractedly.

Sharing a glance with Daniel confirmed that he, too wasn't sure about Jack's condition, whether or not their friend was doing better or worse. Her hand still on the Colonel's arm, Sam began rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. She noticed his heated skin was coated with a thin film of sweat. As her glossy blue eyes traveled over Jack, they settled on the bandage over his left arm, and Sam remembered what the Colonel had done in his delirium back on O'runak, still affected by the Das'huda plant's poison in his system. The wound had been cleaned and stitched by Janet once they were home, and the doctor had confirmed that luckily, there was no infection.

Daniel started to move past the recliner and out of the living room. He waved a hand in the direction he was going. "I'll go soak a cloth in some cool water for Jack's head," he explained, getting a nod and partial smile from Sam.

All the while Jack made no move to object as Sam stroked his forehead, waiting for Daniel to return with a cold compress to ease the heat from his body. It didn't last long before his heartrate slowed, easing from the rapid beat caused by his dream, and within seconds he was shivering.

"Colonel?" Sam called out to him with concern. Quickly, she snatched the quilt from the couch and hurriedly draped it over him. By then Daniel had come back in the room, holding the damp cloth, but Sam was waving him off. "He's cold now Daniel," Her voice wavered worriedly.

Tossing the facecloth aside, Daniel went over to stand beside the recliner.

Sam looked over to Daniel, just noticing he had something else in his hand.

"I found the thermometer Janet left us with," Daniel explained quietly, handing it to Sam. "He's probably got a fever,"

"Ya think?" Jack muttered weakly, eyes lightly closed. He then clenched his jaw in attempt to stop his teeth from chattering.

Sam's bottom lip trembled slightly with worry. She took the digital thermometer and carefully stuck it in Jack's right ear, waiting for the initial beep that would signal the temperature being recorded. Removing the instrument a few seconds later, Sam eyed the digital reading before making eye contact with Daniel. "100.3," she announced softly. "It's a low-grade fever."

"No need...to call in the Doc," came Jack's feeble whisper as a faint smirk crossed his lips.

Daniel frowned, but Sam was looking at him with a tight smile in affirmation.

"He's right," she said quietly. "We won't need to call Janet, just monitor him for awhile."

"Someone wanna turn the heat up?" Jack groaned as he shivered beneath the quilt Sam had covered him with. His eyes were now open, but barely. Clearing his throat when no one responded to him, he turned his head in Sam's direction, focusing on her with hazy eyes. "Carter, what time is it?"

Checking her watch, Sam responded with surprise. "Nearly 1700, Sir," She hadn't even realized that she'd completely skipped lunch and it was now about dinner time. "Are you hungry Colonel?"

He blinked and breathed slowly. "Yeh...a little," Jack admitted, feeling the rumbling of his stomach more than he heard it. He remembered barely eating anything for breakfast, even after Daniel had allowed him to take a shower. Afterwards he'd still refused to eat, determinedly arguing that he still wasn't hungry. Now, Jack realized, he might be feeling better if he'd had a little something in his stomach.

Shrugging, Daniel crossed his arms. "Uh, I guess I could uh...make something?" He grimaced slightly.

Jack smirked weakly as his hazy eyes drifted to Daniel. "How 'bout a pizza?"

Sam's eyes shifted between Jack and Daniel. She wasn't too sure a pizza was the best idea, but as both she and Daniel knew, the Colonel's cupboards and refrigerator weren't very well-stocked, and neither she or the archaeologist were known to be very accomplished cooks. With a faint smile, Sam eventually nodded. "Sure, pizza sound's good,"

-

Jack remained awake and lucid for awhile, even after the pizza arrived and he'd managed to finish off a single slice. Sam and Daniel continued looking after him in the hours that passed, checking his temperature every once in awhile and either offering another blanket, or taking two off as he switched from having the chills to being much too warm. The Colonel's fever never rose a degree above 101, for which Sam was thankful. She offered him plenty to drink, also making sure he took the necessary pills on Janet's list.

Daniel didn't seem to mind that Sam was taking over his job of 'Colonel-sitter' for the time being either. In fact, the archaeologist appeared almost amused with the open concern and affection Major Carter was presenting for her CO. Truth be told, Daniel was somewhat relieved to see the tension momentarily eased between the two. He'd known how deeply they each cared for one another for some time and almost wondered when they'd finally give in to their feelings, military regulations be damned.

Through a fit of boredom, having already played his Gameboy for an hour and watched a whole season of The Simpsons on tape, Jack decided he was sick of laying around. He sat up slowly, carefully easing down the leg rest on the recliner so that his injured knee wasn't jarred too badly.

"Colonel," Sam warned, reaching out to grasp his shoulder.

"I wanna move around a little Carter, I'm gettin' stiff layin' here," he complained, waving for her to hand him his crutches. Once she did so hesitantly, Jack hoisted himself to his feet, trying to keep any weight off his right leg. Luckily enough, the stronger drugs Janet had given him were doing wonders to numb the throbbing pain in his knee. However, he couldn't stop himself from swaying slightly, and soon both Sam and Daniel were on either side of him, each gripping an arm. "I got it, I'm okay," he murmured, waving them off.

Sam momentarily locked her eyes on Daniel, who nodded in assent to let go of Jack's arm. She released him reluctantly, but remained hovering at the Colonel's side while he hobbled slowly from the room, heading carefully up the few steps and moving toward the door that led to the back porch. "Sir, where are you going? It's chilly out there,"

"I know," he responded quietly, not stopping his movements. "Need some fresh air," Jack murmured while struggling slightly to open the sliding door.

Helping him out, Sam pulled the sliding door open so Jack could get through. Once he hobbled precariously over the threshold, she glanced back reassuringly at Daniel before following the Colonel out onto the porch and closing the door behind her. She followed Jack to the railing where he rested the crutches up against it and leaned into the post, lightly setting his right foot down but barely putting weight on the leg. "Colonel?"

"Yeh," Jack whispered impassively, staring out into his darkened backyard with glazed, pensive brown eyes. "I'm okay," he mumbled automatically, sensing Sam's concerns.

"Jack," Sam called to him, confidently using his first name. She laid a hand on his shoulder and moved to stand directly beside him. A warm smile lit up her face as the Colonel turned to her with a smile and a look in his expressive eyes that spoke volumes. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she felt Jack take her hand in his and squeeze it gently. _We're gonna be okay, _she thought with a wider smile, happy tears fogging her vision.

_We're gonna be okay, _Jack thought at the same time. He was lost in Sam's eyes as they stood together hand in hand, their posture and expressions speaking more than words. They were close, and nothing would stand between that.

-The End-


End file.
